


Doors to Hell

by xyeolx61



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood and Violence, Demons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:41:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyeolx61/pseuds/xyeolx61
Summary: He runs to you again and this time, you don't avoid the attack. With your blades cross on his chest, you push him up in the air and then hit is face so he flies a few meters until he lands on the ground, just at Zoro's feet who has been looking at you all the time."Who taught you that?" Zoro asks, his arms crossed on his chest.





	1. The Cirque

**Author's Note:**

> So I could not stop writing about Roronoa Zoro but this time I decided to do a multichapter story with an original plot and some creatures that do not exist in the OP original universe. I know it was long time ago in the series but I am watching it for the first time so imagine this happened after right after the Skypiea Arc. Thank you! 
> 
> I'm not sure how to properly tag this so if anyone could help me, thank you!!" 
> 
> Don't forget to leave your comments because I would love to have some kind of feedback from all of you!

The bar is full of costumers tonight. You are busy carrying drinks and food to the many tables, making sure everyone had what they ordered. It is true you are tired after all of those long days of non-stop working from early morning to late at night but seeing how the restaurant grows and manages to attract more costumers each day is reassuring. The food is delicious and you have the best sake in the island. Besides, you are the only one who serves food to pirates so every new gang comes to your place to enjoy the pleasures of the mainland.

You watch your aunt greet group of seven who has just entered the restaurant. She guides them to the only table left big enough for them at the end of the room. You can recognize the gang as everyone has been talking about them non-stop for a few months: the captain walks first, the red shirt and the straw hat on top of his head: the hundred million pirate Monkey D. Luffy. Following up close, Roronoa Zoro the Pirate Hunter with his three katanas by his side. You are not sure about the rest of the gang but a blonde tall man smoking a cigarette, an orange-hair girl, a strange creature who looks like a reindeer and a boy with a long nose are walking behind them. A tall woman follows a few steps behind the group but you can recognize her: Nico Robin. It is not the first time she has been in your restaurant neither the second and every time, people made a fuss of it.

You decide to walk there and take care of the table. They are dangerous by what you assume for their high rewards and you can manage the situation way better than your aunt. It wouldn't be the first time you argue with some of them and have to kick them out.

You father taught you the art of the sword when you were a child. He is one of the best swordsman of the world and he wanted you to be protected in case anything happened. Even though he has been coming back and forth it seems he definitely left a few years ago but you kept training so the next time you see him, you could defeat him and show him how powerful you are.

"Welcome to The Cirque! I will be your waitress for the night. What can I get you?" you ask them with a smile.

"MEAT!!" The Strawhat answers with a even wider smile.

"Sake" Roronoa Zoro answer but he is looking at your katanas at the side of your hips.

"RAMEN!" The reindeer asks. The three of them answer at the same time but you can hear everything. You are used to this kind of behavior.

"DON'T BE RUDE TO THIS BEAUTIFUL GIRL" The blonde says as he suddenly appears next to you. You step aside and look at him weirdly. "Let me help you with everything!" When he is going to push you down to sit on his empty chair, you avoid his arms so he falls instead. "I'll bring you the food in a bit"

"No need to hurry, cutie" the blonde says waving at you.

"He's weird" you whisper.

Just a few minutes after, you arrange their food and sake on the table, laughing when they almost jump into the table to grab the food. It seems it has been a while since they don't eat anything.

"Delicious" the Strawhat says as he munches into the food. "Bring more food, please"

This table is going to make your night with everything they are ordering: you keep putting food and drinks on their table because it seems they eat like if they were thirty instead of only seven. The blonde, who is apparently called Sanji, keeps flirting with you every time you come near the table but it is the green-haired man that makes you feel uncomfortable. He is quiet but keeps looking at you and your katanas all the time, he isn't ashamed that you caught him looking several times.

"Sake, all you have" the man says at your back.

You can recognize the horrible voice and you cannot believe he is here again. You turn around to face him but he has his katana up in the air ready to hit you. You are faster and take your sword out to stop him but there is another blade between the two of you.

"What do you think you are doing?" Roronoa Zoro is next to you, his katana in between the blades. He pushes only a little to make the other step back a few meters.

"I can take care of this" you tell the swordsman who moves a side a little.

"You hired a bodyguard?" the man says as he laughs.

It is not the first time Kureshi comes to fight you in the middle of the day and you are sure it is not going to be the last one. He wants to win you in a fight but in the last five years, he didn't have a chance to even last two minutes.

"I don't need a bodyguard" you move the katana on your hand and turn it to the other side so it won't cut. Killing is crime although it is all you want to do.

He runs to you, his katana high on the air and you easily hit his stomach with so much force, he ends up flying to the door of the restaurant. The other four men that always come with him usually run to help him but this time, they also come for you. It is not difficult to get rid of them in a few seconds and push them out of _The Cirque_ with a kick. You look out from the door and see how they are getting up on their feet.

"I..." Kureshi says between gasps. "I can still fight"

You decide to wait until he gets up from the floor while you take the other katana, also with the non-sharp-side facing him. He attacks first with all his strength but you can avoid him just stepping aside. Again, he comes for you desperately and he misses.

"Fucking fight, that's what we came for" he shouts between gasps.

He runs to you again and this time, you don't avoid the attack. With your blades across his chest, you push him up in the air and then hit is face so he flies a few meters until he lands on the ground, just at Zoro's feet who has been looking at you all the time. Kureshi tries to get up one last time, gasping for air and his forehead bleeding from the hit. Again, he comes for you first. This time, you throw him away, hitting on his stomach so hard he flies past a few buildings until he hits a thick tree with his back that stops him. You put the katanas back into their sheaths and look at the other men who runs for their life.

"Who taught you that?" Zoro asks as you walk past him. He follows you inside where Luffy is amazed by the way you get rid of those.

"Amazing!" he says as he holds your hand. "You had the same diabolic look as Zoro when he uses his katanas!"

"Don't you dare saying that to a wonderful woman like her" the blonde scolds his captain and quickly takes your hands in his.

"You looked so beautiful fighting like that. What a sword fight is supposed to look like, you can learn from her, marimo"

"You piece of shit" Zoro hits the blonde and they start fighting like children.

"DON'T DO FIGHT LIKE THAT IN MY RESTAURANT" you scold them.

"I'm sorry" both of them apologize at the same time.

"Who was that weird guy who attacked you?" Luffy asks you. "Why did he wanted to fight with you?"

"If you wait until the end of the night, I can treat you to some more sake and tell you the story"

They all agree and go back to their table to keep eating and drinking. However, you can feel Zoro's gaze all over you most of the time. You feel exposed and naked because his eyes looks like they are piercing your body and reaching under your clothes. But it is just a feeling right? There is no way anyone could do that, even if he is Roronoa Zoro.

**\---**

"Zoro, why do you keep looking at her?" the captain asks his right-hand-man.

"There's something with her..." he mutters but his eyes does not leave your body.

"Zoro likes the waitress~" Chopper sings but he quickly shuts up when the man gives him a deadly look.

"Don't you dare to even look at her" Sanji says getting up. "I am going to take her to the beach and tell her about the stars and how they aren't half as shine as her eyes"

"She doesn't like you, stop harassing her" The swordsman says but he quickly closes his mouth when he realizes the tone of his voice.

Everyone starts laughing and the green-haired leaves the table, taking one jar full of sake with him. He walks to the bar where the woman who greeted them is serving drinks.

"What can I do for you?" she asks with a smile.

"You know her, right?" he asks the woman who nods her head. "Who trained her?"

"That's a long story!" the woman says with a smile. "You better ask her"

"I just need a name" Zoro insists.

"Her father" the woman answers. "I cannot tell you anything more"

**\---**

You just want to go home and rest but the Strawhat gang is still waiting for you. Zoro hasn't stopped watching you all night but he tried not to be seen during the last part. Maybe you were also watching him but he is really stunning with that body and handsome face. You have seen his wanted poster before and heard the pirates talked about him but none mentioned how hot he was.

"Here she is!" Luffy says with a smile. "We have been talking and we want you to be our nakama"

"What?!" Zoro takes a chair from the table behind him and puts it next to him for you to sit.

"Yes! You are amazing with the sword and you know how to cook so I want you to be our nakama"

"With you here, we can get rid of those two" the orange-hair girls jokes. "I'm Nami by the way"

"Nico Robin"

"Chopper"

"Ussop"

"Sanji"

"Roronoa Zoro"

"Monkey D. Luffy" everyone say their name with huge smiles on their faces, they actually look really nice and not as scary as everyone talk about.

"But we have just met, what are you talking about? I have my bar and everything..." you try to argue.

A pirate? You have nothing against it but your restaurant is everything to you. Besides, deep inside you are waiting for you father to come back to get you with him or at least see him for a while... What if he comes back and you are not here?

"It's useless, once he wants something, he does not stop until he has it" Nami says with a smile. "And trust me, he is not the only one who want you with us so bad"

You hear a grunt coming from Zoro but he tries to act like nothing happened when you look at him.

"It would be funny to have another girl with us, right, Robin?" she asks the other woman who nods. "Another person who thinks before doing anything"

"I'm sorry but I can't join you, my life is here, guys"

"Who taught you to fight like that? You didn't answer before"

"Well..."

"What's your name?" Luffy interrupts. "You didn't tell us"

"My name is Suki" you say. (A/N: Suki means eagle's eyes)

"Because of your eyes?" Zoro asks and you nod your head a few times.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Chopper asks. You look at him directly through to his eyes and he shivers. "I'm scared!! Don't eat me!!"

"Don't worry, I'm not going to eat you!" you laugh. "But it's good to have this weird eyes that scare the pirates that come here and with that idiot coming here from time to time to fight they see how strong I am"

"Who was him?" Sanji asks.

"Well... He was one of my father's subordinate. He is crazy for me and a few years ago, my father jokingly said that if he could beat him in a sword duel, he could have me and marry me and all that silly stuff" you explain. "When my father left, Kureshi decided that he was going to fight me to win me over and I agreed because for years he could not beat my father and I know his strength. What he didn't know is that my father also trained me and that I am much stronger than him. He keeps coming every week but it's useless, he is never going to win"

"It seems like he doesn't know what he is doing with the katanas" Zoro said.

"He just fights desperately after all these years. A good swordsman knows that concentration to predict you opponent movement is the key point to win the duel" you say and he grins. "I don't know what else to do so he can leave me alone but deep inside I like it, I get some small training"

"You can't say that's a training" Zoro jokes.

"It's cruel that your father did that" Chopper says. "It's like you are a prize"

"I know but he did that because he knew Kureshi was not going to be able to win. It was kind of a joke that turned into a real situation" you explain. "But I'm so tired of it"

"We can help you get rid of him" Luffy says as he stands up. "Someone who bother our nakama also bother us"

"I didn't agree to this nakama thing!!!" You stand up too and look at him fiercely. You know how to use your eyes to intimidate someone, how your aura seems to turn black and scare the others. But it does not work with him. Ussop and Chopper are afraid but Luffy holds your gaze.

"I want you with us" he says. "If we get rid of him, agree to come with us"

"I'm not a pirate" you narrow your eyes and everyone seems to be shocked by your expression but Luffy and Zoro stay still.

"None of us were pirates before we joined Luffy" Zoro explains, his arms crossed on his chest. "That's not a problem"

"It's late" you say as you turn around, the black aura disappearing around you and your eyes going back to normal and not that deathly look. "I'm tired after today so I want to close the bar, can you please all leave?"

They obey, leaving the restaurant like nothing has happened. Luffy goes first, guiding them to the door but Zoro seems to stay a little bit more.

"Can we talk?" he ask as you seat next to him. "So, your father trained you"

"Yes, since I was a little girl"

"Who's your father?" he asks again but you shake your head.

"I can't say that. I promise him that I won't tell anyone so I would be protected" you tell him.

"That's bullshit, I'm sure everyone in this island knows who your father is"

"Not really" you grin playfully. "Go and ask"

"I'm sure that Kureshi knows who your father is" he grins wide now.

"Go and ask, he fears him more than anything in this world" you smile. "He is not going to tell you because my father will come and kill you both"


	2. Five katanas

Like every other morning, you get up early and dress up comfortably to go and train with your swords. The restaurant is in the outskirts of the town so there is nothing but countryside behind it. You go downstairs to check if everything is okay in the saloon at it looks perfect after the cleaning yesterday night so there is not much work to do before the morning opening. You take the back door to the countryside and smile when you see how good the day looks today: the sky is bright and the sun is shining besides the early time. You walk to the forest, your right hand on top of the katanas as you walk past the threes.

But there is something following you up close. You are not sure who it is because Kureshi is much noisier whenever he tries to follow you and this seems to know what he is doing.

"I know you are there" you say as you turn back and look directly to a tree you know he is hiding. "If you want anything come and get it"

A black shadow suddenly appears on top of you so you take out the katanas quickly and stop the attack. It's not a surprise that Roronoa Zoro is the one behind the blades. You both smile before you push him back.

"Let's see what you are able to do" he grins widely.

You two start fighting, the blades crashing against the other's. He is only using two of his swords but you want to see him use the three katanas so you decide to use a little bit more of your force. You avoid one of his swords and hit is torso so hard he falls on the ground a few meters far. He has a cut on his torso but it is not deep, your don't want to hurt him badly after all.

"Fuck" he takes out the katana of his sheath and put it on his mouth. "You are going to regret that"

It is not training anymore but a real combat. You both fight like your life depends on it, the sound of the crashing blades seem to make the trees tremble. The cuts on your body are staining your clothes into a dark red but you don't care because he is also bleeding and both of you have hits on your body and maybe a couple of broken bones which does not hurt that much.

"ONI GIRI"

He shouts before he comes to you but you are able to stop the blades although both of you seem to roll over the grass on the ground until your back hits a tree. You look at him right in the eye, piercing his soul with your gaze but he holds it although you can feel how he is slowly pressing softer against you.

"You are much more stronger than what I thought"

You don't answer, you keep looking at him in the eye as he steps back and put his katana back on his sheath.

"Stop looking at me like that, it does not work with me" he says as he narrows his eyes, trying to imitate you.

"I haven't use them properly with you" you tell him with a sly smile. "If I did it, I would have you begging me on your knees to stop"

"Sure" he jokes.

You take his face with one of your hands and look at him in the eye. Your eyes turn red and with just the mere thought of him kneeling down on the floor, he does so.

"WHAT IS THIS?!! STOP!" he shouts when he sees how he kneels without his consent. You laugh playfully but keep looking at him in the eye while he tries to move.

"I told you" you tell him with a smile. "I do train a lot"

"ZOROOOOO! HERE YOU AREE!" You hear the Strawhat voice calling for his nakama. You don't want him to discover what you are able to do so you stop looking at Zoro for a second so he is able to move again. "SUKI! YOU ARE HERE TOO"

"How the hell did you do that?" Zoro asks as he gets up from the floor.

"Don't tell anyone or I will kill you" you tell him piercing his eyes, your red eyes coming back.

"We need to talk, now" he says as he grabs your arm and turns you around to face him. "Why do you even learn how to fight with swords with that power?"

"What the hell happened here?" Nami asks as she looks at you. "Are you okay?"

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER, MARIMO?" Zoro cries of pain when Sanji kicks him right on the face. Zoro does not fight back but the cook is ready to beat him to death.

"LEAVE US ALONE" Zoro says as he looks at the captain who seems to have no idea of that is going on. Everyone looks in shock by Zoro's action, even Sanji stops with his beating.

"I need to go back to the restaurant" you tell him looking at him in right in those black eyes of him. "We'll talk later"

\---

"Luffy" Zoro tells his captain as he opens the door from the bathroom after taking a hot shower to clean all the blood and stains from the combat. "She is very strong. We need her in our crew"

"I already know that" the Strawhat says with a smile.

"She is much more stronger and powerful than what you think"

"I know it, Zoro. I know how strong she is" the man happily says. "I saw everything"

\---

It is the first time you show someone at what point your abilities are but it is impressive that they work even better that what you expected. Your father asked you to be secretive with them - he only knew about the dark aura, not the mind control - so anyone could use them against you but fighting with Zoro made you felt alive after so long of serving food and drinks on the restaurant. It was just like a dream. Your head keeps remembering everything that happened this morning: the feeling of the blades cutting the flesh and the smell of blood and sweat. Your ribs ache and the cuts of your legs and arms burn but you like the feeling, you want to battle like that again. Fighting with Kureshi is like playing with children and wooden swords.

"Do you need any help with the wounds?" you turn around to look at the person who is talking but you need to face down to notice the reindeer, Chopper. "I have already treated Zoro and he told me that you needed some treatment"

"I'm okay, don't worry" you smile at him but he takes your bleeding arm on his hands. "That's nothing!"

"Let me treat you, please"

You take him to the second floor where the bedrooms are so you can undress to show him all the wounds Zoro has done to your body. You sit on the bed as he moves through your body binding up everything and giving some stitches. You are both in silence, the reindeer shyly looking at your face from time to time.

"Is Zoro okay?" you ask him and he nods. "Can you tell him we can meet tonight when the restaurant closes?"

"I will tell him" the reindeer says. "Zoro.. he was really nervous, I have never seen him that stressed"

"Stressed?" you ask him before you laugh. "He is just over reacting, we had a fight and that's all, I just want to make sure he is okay"

"He is okay, don't worry. He had it worse" you nod slowly and bite down on your lip when the small needle pierce through your skin. "I'm sorry if this hurts"

"No, it's okay" he smiles back at you and keeps putting more bandages on your body. "Did he say anything about me?"

"He just said you are powerful and that we really need your power in our gang" he mutters. "And we all agree. We want you to be our nakama"

"You don't know anything about me" you try to argue but he simply shrugs.

"We didn't know anything about each other before we enroll together but we are a family now" Chopper explains. "I would give my life for any of them without asking anything back"

"But... why do you want me there for? You already have a great swordsman in the ship" you try to argue but it is useless.

"Ask Zoro and Luffy" he simply says.

\---

Zoro is sitting on the bar, drinking some sake when you sit next to him. There is no one on the restaurant anymore but everything is still messy. He turns around, looking for your eyes which is quite strange considering what happened this morning.

"Are you okay?" he asks and you nod with a smile.

"I am, and you?"

"Yeah, I have had harder times" he drinks from his bottle and leaves it on the bar before he looks back at you. "Can you explain me how did you do that?"

"I realized I had some kind of power when I was a child" you explain. "My stare could make anyone be scared of me but it wasn't until a few years ago that I realized I could control minds with it but it works better than I thought it would"

"Do you know your limits?" he asks. "Can you move objects or is it just with people?"

"Just people or animals" you answer "but I need to look at your eyes to connect with you"

Your eyes turn red filled with power and you decide to play with Zoro for a while. You make him fall to the floor and he shouts for his freedom. You decide to make him do some push up while you laugh at him.

"This isn't funny" you laugh again but let him go so he can stand up again. "Can you stop doing that to me? I have no way to fight back"

"That's why it is so funny" you laugh playfully.

"Does your father know those powers of you?" he asks but you shake your head. "I won't ask you who he is again, you will tell me when you are ready"

"You are dreaming" you laugh but he grins.

"Yeah, sure" you take one bottle from behind the bar and open it to pour some in a glass. He drinks from his bottle, his eyes fixed on you. "Why do you want me to join your crew so bad?"

"Ask Luffy" he simply says.

"I asked Chopper and he told me to ask you and now you are telling me to ask Luffy. Who is he going to send me to?"

"He is the captain" the green-haired man says before he gulps some more sake. "We all respect his decisions and he wants you with us. If you have to ask anyone, it's him"

"Why did you join him?"

"I want to be The Best Swordsman in the world" he says as he turns around, his back resting on the bar. "Luffy wants to be The King of the Pirates so I thought that traveling with him would help me reach my dream"

"You are already famous, Pirate Hunter" you tell him with a smile, your eyes fixed on his flexed biceps. "Pirates from everywhere have always talked about you and your abilities"

"I want to be known as The Best Swordsman, not a Pirate Hunter" He drinks his bottle of sake and leaves it on the bar before he takes yours and drinks from it. "What is your dream?"

"My dream? you ask him confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Is this restaurant your dream?" he asks but you don't know what to answer. You just work here with your uncles but.. "If it was your dream, you would have answered me faster"

"I... I have always wanted to see my father again and beat him" you confess. "I want to show him I am better than him"

"Do you know where he is?" he asks but you shake your head. "So why are you still here and not looking for him?"

"Because he might come back one day, besides my uncles need help with the restaurant and I am not going to leave them alone" you try to explain but he just shrugs and drinks again. "How could I leave them now after everything they have done for me?"

"But it's your dream" he says. "You sure need to go out there and fight and develop your skills. You are pretty good with the swords and your mind control is.... I have never seen anything like that in my whole life"

"I am sure there are more people out there who can do that" he shakes his head and you smile at him. "Why do you look at me like that? You have drank too much"

"Trust me, you don't have enough alcohol in this restaurant to get me drunk" he jokes with a hot smirk on his face.

"Wanna bet?" you walk behind the bar and get the best brand of sake in your restaurant to put it in front of him. "Let's see what you can handle, Roronoa Zoro"

"Aren't you too young to drink?" he asks as he takes one of the bottles and opens it.

"Aren't you too much of a broccoli to drink?" you laugh when you see his face turn red from anger. "I'm joking, I like your green hair, swordsman. How old do you think I am?"

"Maybe fourteen? Twelve?"

"I'm seventeen you old man!!!" his eyes widen and he starts laughing.

"No way!! You look way younger! It's impossible I am just two years older than you!" You shake your head in disapproval and softly hit your bottle with his.

"Cheers!" you say with a smile.

"For our dreams to come true" you shake your head but drink with a smile on your lips.

You are not sure how much you two drank, you only know your head is dizzy and that you cannot stop laughing at Zoro, making him dance with your mind control. Your mind is weak so he is able to get rid of it soon but he seems he is in the mood of dancing because he takes you by your hands and spin you around a couple of times before hugging your waist with his hands. Seeing Zoro like this makes you laugh, he is always so serious with that straight face that it is amazing that he is in that mood even with all that alcohol.

"See? I told you I can't get drunk" he says but you have to laugh at his words.

"Well... you are actually drunk, you know?" he shakes his head slightly and you put your hand on his chest, feeling how hard and hot they actually feel. "We are both drunk"

"I'm not" he says again but the stupid grin on his lips tells you otherwise. You bite your lips softly, looking him right in the eye but not using any power this time. You just want to look at him and his handsome stupid face for a while. He is looking back at you, his eyes fixed on yours while he slowly lowers his face until your noses touch. You close your eyes, holding your breath until you feel his lips on yours, a soft touch that you are not sure if it has lighten or increase your thirst. You hands holds his face next to yours, pushing him against your lips as the kiss grows wilder. He opens your lips with his to explore your mouth, his tongue pocking yours playfully.

"Is anybody in here?" someone opens the door of the restaurant, making the two of you jump in surprise. You turn around to see his crew who look astonished by the door. Zoro still has his hands on your body and the deathly glare he is giving everyone is scary even for you,

"What do you want now?" Zoro asks the crew who don't dare to say anything.

"Why...?" Sanji starts talking as he kneels on the floor. "Why did you choose this stupid marimo?"

"Is she using...?"

"Luffy" Zoro interrupts his captain.

You realize what they are talking about. Is she using her mind control? You are sure he was going to say that. You push Zoro away, the black aura coming back, your hair even floating in the air as your eyes turn red, fixed on the black orbs of the swordsman.

"I asked you just one favor: don't tell anyone, and the first thing you do is run to your fucking captain and tell him everything"

"It's not what you think" the swordsman says but you don't trust him. Why did you even trust him in first place?

"KNEEL" you order and he does as told, closing his mouth shut as he knows there is no way he can get rid of your spell.

"Tell me the truth! Did you tell him?"

"ZORO!" everyone exclaims when his hands starts choking himself. You are mad, you would kill him right now.

"Tell me the truth" you order again.

"He was there this morning!" the other says between gasps as his hands grips tighter on his neck. "He saw everything since the beginning!"

"So you planned that together, you came to see what I was able of" His face is starting to turn red from the lack of air so you let him breath. A part of you wanted to kill him so bad but the other wanted to let him live. If it wasn't because the alcohol on your blood, he would have been already buried.

"That's not true" Luffy speaks behind you. "I was hungry so I walked into the restaurant but there wasn't anyone and the backdoor was opened. I saw you fighting and your powers"

"I didn't tell anyone. A promise is a promise" Zoro says as he stands next to you. You look at him again: the red fingerprints on his neck, his face still red but his eyes... there is something with his eyes that makes your anger soften.

"I don't want to see any of you again" you tell the band. "Get out of my restaurant and don't ever comeback to this island"

You didn't know those words were going to be as painful as they feel. You don't know them, it's been just a couple of days but saying goodbye to Zoro and seeing his confused face one last time after the training that brought you back to life and that kiss... it was the only funny friendship/relationship you have had with someone that made you feel like home. And saying goodbye to that feeling was the hardest thing you have ever done. "Suki" Zoro calls your name. "Leave, I don't want to see any of you anymore" You turn back and walk to the stair to the second floor. You only want to cry your heart out and fall asleep. Tomorrow it will be a new day without that crew in town, everything would turn back to normal.

\----

"How did she did that?" Nami asks Zoro. "Did she eat an Akuma No mi?"

"Her eyes" Zoro says. "I don't know how it works but it's like you don't own your body or your brain anymore. She made me tell the truth and even choke myself"

"I did some research since the first time I saw her" Nico Robin says and everyone looked at her in disbelieve. "I have been here many times and her eyes have evolved since the first time I met her"

"What is she?" Zoro asks walking closer to the woman. "I have only discovered one creature like her but there are many differences. I think she hasn't noticed yet at what range her powers can develop. She is what is called a Dark Demon but she is still young and she hasn't trained like Dark Demons have always used to. They were supposed to be extinct by the World Government right after the Void Century. If they realize there is some Demon outside, they are going to come for her"

"How far can her powers go?" Sanji asks the tall woman.

"She will be able to fly with her own wings, mind control without looking at someone in the eye and not only just one by one and she can work with fire the same way your brother Ace can, Luffy"

"That's amazing!!" Luffy says with a huge smile on his face. "We need her for our crew"

"But she already said no, she does not want to see us again" Ussop says, his hands crossed on his chest.

"We must find a way to..."

"Let me do it" Zoro leaves before they can turn their heads to look at him. Everyone looks at the captain but he just grins and rest his back against the wall.

"We are not going to leave until she gives in" Luffy says. "I'm sure she is going to come with us"


	3. Solutions

Training in the forest, with the trees and silence around you has always helped you clear your mind. You sit on a broken log, your legs crossed and your back straight trying to concentrate on your breath. Your mind wonders to the training the day before, how you felt when you where fighting with him. You actually had fun for once in your life after your father left you alone. Having friends was something you could never thought of. Working all day in a bar where pirates came to have fun was not the best image you could offer anyone.

You take your katanas from the sheath quickly to stop the blade coming from your right. It's him again, the last person you want to see now. You look at him in the eye but he does not avoid your gaze, he simply smirks and put his katana on his sheath.

"What are you doing here?" you ask him, moving so he is not that close to you. "I told you I didn't want to see you anymore. I don't even know why I am talking with you"

"Come with us" he just says. "I want to train you"

"What are you talking about?" you ask him and you start laughing. "You training me? It should be the other way around maybe?"

"You don't know half of your abilities" he says. He grabs your hands and make you walk a couple of meters before he stops in front of you and puts your hands facing upwards. "Try to think of fire, of setting your hands in fire"

"What the hell are you talking about?" you ask him and he nods.

"Just do it" Your eyes turn red because you really want to just make him leave but he closes his before you can order him anything. "Don't try that on my anymore, listen to the fire inside you"

"You are just crazy" you snap his hands away and start walking back to the restaurant. You really didn't see that coming but he holds you by your waist, his body pressing against your back and one of the blades on your neck. "What the fuck are you doing?"

"You didn't give me any other choice, do it" You close your eyes, only thinking about ways to open his torso and spill all his motherfucking guts out of his body. "I know you can do this"

You are not sure why but you decide to do it. You start thinking about fire, about how your hands could light a fire like they are matches although it feels weird to you. You breath in and out slowly, feeling how your palms heat up with just the mere thought.

You open your eyes only to see them on fire although they don't hurt or burn. It is like you are creating the fire but you don't even know how. You look back at Zoro, who has already step back at few meters.

"Try your abilities" he says with a smirk. "Show me what you can do"

With a sly smile, you close your eyes and scream loudly, putting your whole body on fire. Zoro steps back and takes two of his katanas, ready to combat. Maybe you can throw some fireballs to him. You look at your hands, seeing how a fireball grows on your hand before throwing it to him. He jumps, avoiding them and runs to you, ready to do any of his attacks but as if you had a sword on your hand, a spike of fire stops his katanas just in place. He steps back again put the katanas back on their sheath.

"I knew you could do it" the fire around you shuts down and you look at your hands again which look perfectly fine.

"How did you know that?" you ask him as you walk closer to him. "I didn't even know that myself"

"Robin knew that" Zoro explains. "You need to talk with her about what you truly are"

"Don't think I am going to forgive any of you just because of that" you tell him, walking away from him as he walks closer to you each time.

"You should" he says as he sits on the log again. "You wouldn't have known any of this if it wasn't because of us"

"I would have discovered it... eventually" you tell him but he laughs.

"You own them an apologize. I know you are going to hate me for life but give them a chance"

\---

When you go back to the restaurant with Zoro following you up close, everything inside is destroyed. The tables, chairs, bottles of sake are broken on the floor and the kitchen is a complete mess. You know who have done this, you are sure Kureshi has done everything since he has threatened you several times before. You shout loudly from the rage and your whole body turns on fire. This has gone too far, now it is the perfect time to give him what he deserves and kill him.

"Stop" Zoro says and you look back at him, your eyes red and ready to make him kill himself if he wants to stop you. "Take your katanas with you, people can't see you like this"

You know it's true so you try to relax and the fire slowly disappears. You close your eyes, breathing slowly before you open them again and look at Zoro, who nods in agreement. He is coming with you, just in case everything gets out of control.

You know where Kureshi usually is, drinking at the bar in the center of the town that one of his friends owns. You open the doors with a hard kick that throws them inside with a loud thud. Everyone at the bar look astonished but you don't mind, you just want to kill Kureshi right now.

"Did you like the new decoration?" Kureshi says with a huge grin before he gulps from his drink. "I named it _Bitch_ "

"You are going to regret this" you tell him before you jump to him and hit his chest with your katana, cutting his torso. The people in the restaurant run but only his crew member stay, running to fight with you.

"ONI GIRI!!" Zoro shouts and they all fall to the floor with deep cuts on their bodies.

"You are not going to get away with this alive" Kureshi says with a smile before he gets  up from the floor.

You two start fighting with the swords but it is easy to send him away for a few meters each time you hit him. You know he is already tired but he keeps getting up each time with less force. You throw him away, out of the restaurant where there is much more space to fight and kill him after all this time.

"Any last words?" you ask him with a smile before you run to him and cut him open, your blades crossed on his chest. He falls, upside down as bloods starts staining the floor around him. You clean the blades on your clothes before you keep back on them on the sheath.

"Good job" Zoro says.

Everyone in the square looks at you like you are the worst criminal in the world but you don't mind. After all those years, you have end up with his life and you feel free, like you have never felt before. Zoro walks to you and you need to hold on him so you won't fall down. Tears start falling from your cheeks and he lifts your face to look at your eyes. He cleans your years and pecks your lips softly before he put some strands of hair behind your ears. That's weird coming from Zoro, the ruthless Pirate Hunter but you liked it.

"So you have finally killed him, after all those years" you turn around and your eyes widen when you see who is talking.

You look at your father like he is a ghost but after all those years, it looks like a dream that he is actually next to you. You run to him and hug him tightly like you did when you were a child.

"I thought you would never going to come back, dad" you say as you hug him tighter.

"HE IS YOUR DAD?!?!?!?!" You hear Zoro scream behind you. You turn around only to see him with his eyes almost popping out of their place. "DRACULE MIHAWK IS YOUR FUCKING DAD?"

"Roronoa Zoro" your father greets him. "It's been a long time"

"You know each other?" you ask him and your father nods.

"He told me he wanted to beat me, that he wants to be The Best Swordsman in the World" Mihawk says. Zoro is still speechless, looking at the two of you like he saw a ghost.

"THIS IS SO FUNNY!" you can hear Luffy say, laughing out loud from the rooftop of a building. "You like Mihawk's daughter! What were the odds?!"

"DAMN LUFFY WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING THAT?!" Zoro shouts. "I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL KILL YOU!"

"What are you doing here?" you ask your father as you try to forget what Luffy has just said.

"I wanted to check on you" he says. "And warn you that the World Government is coming after you, they know what you really are, Suki"

"What are you talking about?" you step back from him, looking weirdly but he grabs your hand. "Let go of me"

"You should come with me" he orders but you don't want to go with him.

What is he even talking about? The World Government? Why do they want to get you? You have done nothing and what is this bullshit about what you truly are? He doesn't let go and you can't use your mind control as he avoids your eyes no matter what. Fire is the only getaway you have now. Your arm suddenly covers in fire and he steps back, surprised by your power.

"When did you learn that?" he asks and you just don't say anything, you just keep looking at him. "You should come with me, it's the only way I can protect you"

"I don't need your protection, I am more powerful than you"

"Let's see if that's true"

Your body is on fire, there is no way he can touch you that he does not burn himself. Two fire katanas appears on your hands and you twist them, moving them from side to side before grabbing them tight. You both jump and clash your swords at the same time, a wave throwing each of you back a few meters and destroying everything on its way.

"You are much more powerful than I first thought" your father says. He jumps in your direction again but you are able to hold his attack and push him back. "I am your father, you should listen to me and come with me"

"You abandoned me years ago, you have no right to tell me anything" you tell him before you throw him a fireball he stops with his blade and throws back at you. Your eyes turn red and you look at him in the eye just one mere second, enough to enter his brain. He kneels, just like you command in your head and drop his blade on the floor. "I told you I am much more powerful than you"

"Just like your mother" he says with a smile on his face. "You look just like her before she left"

"That's not going to make me release you" you say and he nods.

"Kill me if that's what you want" he says.

 _"I want to be The Best Swordsman. I want to defeat him"_ Zoro's words come to your mind, his dream, the reason why he enrolled with the Strawhats. You look back at him. He is in silence, his usual straight face as he holds on his katanas. You stop the fire on your body, the katanas on your hands also disappearing but you still hold your father's mind.

"It's not my duty to defeat you" you tell him as you walk closer to him. "I know who is going to kill you and I will be there when that happens"

You set him free from your control and he slowly stands up, taking the blade with him and putting it on his back.

"So you are with the Strawhat now?" he asks and you nod without thinking twice. "And I guess your boyfriend is going to be the one tries to defeat me"

"I'm sure he is going to defeat you soon"

"See you there, then" he says as he starts walking in your opposite direction. "Take care of yourself"

"Like I have done my whole life" you say, crossing your arms on your chest.

When you can't finally see him, your fall into the ground on your knees, breathing heavily after all the effort. You are not used to the fire and that took all your strength. Your arms shake and before you can fall into the ground, a pair of arms grabs you and holds you next to him. Zoro's face is the last thing you see before you pass out.


	4. Damn Zoro

You slowly open your eyes, blinking because of the light of the room that is too much to handle right now. Your body feels heavy and also your eyelids but you can look around to check where you are. The last thing you remember is fighting your father with two fire katanas but everything feels like a dream. You can recognize the room as yours but you feel there is something else, in the shadows.

"Are you okay?" he asks as he walks to the bed and you slowly nod. He also sits on the bed awkwardly and you can only smile at how cute he looks trying to sit. "So Dracule Mihawk is your father?"

"Well..." you laugh softly and he shakes his head. "That's why I couldn't tell you and the reason why I am so good with swords. I learnt from the best"

"I see..." He looks at you weirdly and you can't hold his gaze, not this time.

"Stop looking at me like that" you say, hitting his arm playfully.

"Like what?"

"Like... like you want to kiss me" He smirks that sexy smirks of his.

"What if I want to?"

"I can burn you to ashes, you know?" he laughs but he presses his lips with you, a sweet kiss that taste like heaven right now.

"Did you really mean it yesterday?" he asks as he lies down next you. "That you were coming with us"

"I didn't say that" you turn around to face him and he holds your waist softly.

" _I will be there when that happens_ were your exact words yesterday" he says. "That means you are going to be with me there so you are coming with us"

"I have already showed my father I am stronger than him" you simple say, looking down to his toned bicep.

"But he is stronger than that" he says. "And you are much stronger than what you think you are but you need training and discover your full power. Come with us, we can do it together"

"Are you sure they still want me in?" you ask and he nods. "Maybe I can talk with your captain later"

"Zoro!" You hear some knocking on the door and you can recognize the voice as Chopper's, the small cute reindeer that took care of you the last time.

"Come in" he says as he gets up from the bed. The animal is not the only one to enter the room as the rest of the crew also come in with him. "Maybe you can talk with him now"

"How are you feeling?" Chopper asks you as he comes closer to the bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I was just exhausted yesterday but now I feel better. Thank you very much for taking care of me, Chopper" he smiles and his cheeks seems to blush with your words.

"Nothing! It's my duty as a doctor" he says as his cheeks blush harder.

"What happened yesterday was amazing" Luffy says as he sits on the floor in front of you. "How is Dracule Mihawk your father? Does he have the same powers as you?"

"No" Robin says when you can't answer the question. "Waitress-chan, you are what is called a Dark Demon"

"Dark Demon?" you ask, completely in shock by her words. What the hell is that?

"They existed hundreds of years ago but the World Government destroyed them. After the Void Century, there is not any more information about them. I guess your ancestors managed to escape and have lived hidden during many years" she explains.

"I... I... I don't even know what to say..." you mutter. Zoro put his hand around your waist, pulling you closer to him. "I... I have never heard anything about that... My father never told me anything"

"What about your mother?" Nami asks. "He said your mother left"

"I can't even remember her face. I know nothing about her"

"I read that those demons are only women and the abilities are transferred from mother to daughter. That's why I know Mihawk can't be a demon and why your mother is exactly like you"

"We will help you find your mother" Luffy says. "Come with us and we'll help you with it"

"Would... would you do that for me?" you ask the captain and he nods with a wide smile.

"I'm in" Sanji says as he lights a cigarette.

"Me too" All of them say at the same time, wide smiles on their faces.

"Me too" Zoro says, his hand grabbing yours.

"Guys..." you feel your eyes water with happiness and you face down, looking at your hands in your lap. "I'm sorry for what happened yesterday! I didn't mean any of this and I... I thank you for everything, really thankful"

"There is no need to!" Luffy says with a smile. "You are our nakama"

You start crying and you are not sure why. You are happy that you have finally found people as awesome as this gang to see the world and find your mother and become a powerful Dark Demon. You still aren't sure about what's that but you want to be the best and most powerful and seek revenge for what the World Government has done to the people like you.

"Why don't you pack your things? We want to leave in a few hours" Nami says with a smile. "Everything is ready"

\---

"So this is the Going Merry" Zoro says as you walk to the kitchen after the tour.

"It's a miracle you didn't get lost, marimo" Sanji jokes.

"Do you want to die?" They start fighting, Sanji using his kicks against the blades of the swordsman.

"They are always like that. You'll get used to!" Nami says as she pats the seat next to her.

"Have you seen the ladies room? We put a bed for you and there is a closet for your clothes. Tell me if you need anything else"

"Thank you" you say with a smile. "Everything is okay for now"

"Suki, why don't you come with me? I still need you to see something" Zoro says as he walks out of the door.

You follow him closely, going up the mast until you reach the Crow's nest. He jumps in and helps you to get inside. The views from there are amazing, you are amazed by how the sunset looks, the sky going from darker shades to orange ones next to the sea that reflects the sunlight.

"This is amazing" you whisper under your breath. He hugs you from behind, his arms around your waist and his head resting on your neck. "I'm so happy! This is amazing really. The view, the ship, all of you..."

"Wait until you see us fight" he says before he turns you around so you are facing him. "It's going to be good to fight together and not against each other"

"But I'm going to miss using my mind control in you" you turn your eyes red but don't use any of your power on him, you just want to mock him. "You know I can make you kiss me, right?"

"You know I can throw you to the water just like that, right?" he says but you can only laugh. He lowers himself and pecks your lips softly, only once before he holds your face with his hands and looks at you right on your eyes that have turned back to normal. "Your eyes are just amazing, you know that?"

"What's wrong with you?" you ask him, feeling the heat going up to your cheeks. 

You two start kissing again, your lips softly brushing against the other's, your tongues pocking and your hands all over each other. He licks your lips before pulling you up to sit on the nest so he can move between your legs and be closer to you. His lips feel perfectly on yours, making you moan with his simply touch. You just want more and more of him.

"DINNER TIME!!!!!" you hear someone scream from the downstairs. "DO YOU HAVE TO DO IT IN FRONT OF ME?!"

Something comes flying from the deck but Zoro is able to stop it with his blades before it hits both of you. It's a barrel full of sake that wets the two of you when it breaks.

"FUCKING COOK!!!" the swordsman scream. "YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET THIS!!"

Zoro jumps to the deck and starts fighting with the cook, both of them shouting and swearing to each other. You also jump from the nest into the floor, scaring both of them as you land just next to them.

"Stop fighting!" You tell them as they seem to start again just a second after looking at you. "Let's have dinner and then we will change our clothes so we don't make the rest wait for us"

"I'm going to lick all that sake from your body" Zoro says, making the other mad with his words. "I'll clean up every little fold of your body"

"SHUT UP, MARIMO, DIEE" Sanji throws a hard kick at him but the other is able to avoid it. They start fighting again and this time, you simple let them do because the things that Zoro has said are exploding on your head like a bomb. He is such a tease... What is he even talking about?

"Where are these two?" they ask you but you simple shrug.

"Fighting somewhere"

\---

They all go to the bed but Zoro and you spend a little more time together on the meeting room, talking about many things you didn't have the chance to talk about before. He talks about his childhood, the training and his promise about being The Best Swordsman in the World. He is slowly drinking some sake, sharing with you from time to time.

"So you haven't stopped in like... forever?" you ask him and he nods. "The pirates in my bar were all scared of you, they talked about you like you were some kind of god with swords. I was wondering when you were going to come to my bar or at least the island"

"So you were a fan even before we met?" he mocks, his arms crossed on his chest and his eyes closed. "That explains everything"

"Shut up! I wasn't a fan I just wanted to see how you really were" you say and he shakes his head.

"You can't take it back, you are my fan" he says but you shake your head again and rest your body on the table, your eyes closed. "What did you think of me when you first saw me?"

"Handsome and hot" you shamelessly say with a smirk on your face. "No one mentioned that you were that hot and kind of creepy too because you kept staring at me all the time"

"I was wondering why would you have two swords with you and if you knew how to really use them" he says as he drinks from the jar. "And that your eyes were beautiful and you were even prettier"

"You are just saying that because I said you were hot" you laugh but he grabs your face and kiss your lips again.

"Let me show you it is what I meant" he whispers on your ears before he licks your neck. "And you still taste like sake"

"No" you whisper because you want to really let him do whatever he likes to your body but you are not going to let him get it that easy. "Stop..."

"Do you really want me to stop?" he whispers, letting his hot breath fall into the wet skin of your neck. "Are you sure?"

"Yes" you push him away slowly, regretting your words the moment you say them but you don't want it to happen too soon. You still need to prepare yourself for what is going to come.

"Goodnight then" he says as he watches you get up on your feet, his fingers playing with the hem of the skirt.

"Goodnight, swordsman"

\---

"WINGS!!!!" he says before he throws you with all his strength from the crow's nest. You cannot think about anything else than that you are going to end up falling on the sea kilometers away from where the boat is. Damn swordsman! If you survive this, you are going to kill him for sure.

Wings? What is he talking about? But last time he said fire you were able to create fire with your own body so maybe... if you give him a chance this time too... You think about wings, about large white wings going out of your body but it doesn't work and before you know it, you are in the water. You try to swim to get out of the water but something is pulling down on you: a huge dolphin that is biting on your leg. You look at him with your red eyes, getting into his mind so easy that it scares you a little. You jump into his back and order him to start swimming into the ship's direction. Zoro is going to die, you are going to make him burn and destroy his fucking katanas.

"SUKIII-CHAN" Sanji calls for you when he sees you. "Are you okay?"

You get next to the ship, where they are all looking at you with worried expression but Zoro seems angry. Why would he be angry? He has no right to be angry.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU OPEN YOUR WINGS?" He shouts at you.

The feel of the black aura around your body, making everyone shiver but he keeps looking at you like it's your fault. You throw some fireballs at him that he is able to avoid but he did not think about the dolphin biting him and throwing him away the same way he did to you.

"ZORO!!" they all exclaim but you don't care about him, you are sure he is going to be okay.

"Are you okay, Suki-chan?" Sanji asks as he covers you with a towel. "This stupid marimo, how could he do that to you?"

"I'm okay" you tell him. "I'm just going to take a shower"

"Zoro is coming back" Luffy says as he looks to the sea. "He's going to be so pissed off"

"Be ready, Suki" Luffy says.

Zoro jumps from the balustrade and you don't even turn to look at him. You can feel the blades coming closer to you but you have no time to take yours from the sheath. In your hand appears two fire katanas that stop his attack. You start fighting with him, the blades crashing until you are able to throw him away and his back hits the mast.

"YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSED TO THROW YOUR PROFESSOR INTO THE SEA!" he shouts as you but you don't care about it.

"YOU ARE NOT SUPPOSSED TO KILL ME DURING THE TRAINING!!" you yell back. "AND WHAT PROFESSOR ARE YOU WHEN I AM MORE POWERFUL! YOU SHOULD LEARN FROM ME!!"

"I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU WITH THAT WING BULLSHIT!" you look at him in the eye but he does not avoid your gaze.

"Stop fighting!" Nami says as she comes in between. "YOU TWO ARE GOING TO DESTROY MERRY! Zoro it's your turn to watch and Suki go to take a shower"

"Sorry, Merry" Zoro put his katanas back into their sheath as you make yours disappear. You watch Zoro jump to the nest and you decide to leave to have a bath and relax for a while.

\---

"It's dangerous to have this two training here" Nami says as she sit at the table.

"That's because that stupid marimo is crazy" Sanji says. "How could he throw her away like that?"

"He was trying to put her into extreme situations to develop her abilities" Robin says. "Maybe what he is used to"

"But she is stronger than him and more powerful" Ussop says "He should consider that she can get angry too and she can fight back"

"We should talk with them" Nami says. "And tell them to be careful with the training"

"We will keep doing it this way" Everyone turns to Zoro, who is standing on the doorway. "It's the only way for her to learn"

 


	5. Real Training

You are having a bath, cleaning the salty water off of your body and thinking about ways to kill Zoro without the rest getting angry with you. You know he wants to help you with everything but throwing you into the water like that was crazy. What would have happened if a huge creature decided you were going to be its dinner? What if you didn't know how to swim? because he has never asked about that. 

You build a fire katana and look at it closely because you have never had the chance to look at your own creations. You think about a dagger and it appears on your hand looking exactly the same as you imagined but katanas are your favorite weapons and the one you are able to create are simply amazing. 

Someone opens the door of the bathroom and you point your weapon at him because you know who it is, you don't need to look at him to know Zoro has opened the door without permission and has come in.

"What do you want?" you ask him, looking at him right on his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asks as he returns the gaze right into your orbs. "I'm also good if you are wondering"

"Not really" you say as you start moving the soap foam so he cannot see certain parts of your body. His face turns into a cute shade of red as he tries to avoid looking at you but maybe playing with him a little would be funny after all, just in revenge. You pull your legs out of the water, taking the soap and rubbing them.

"I was... I" he cannot stop looking at you as you rub your legs naked under all that bath foam. He does not even takes his clothes off, he just leaves the katanas on the side and sits on the bath with you.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

He catches you between his hands and pulls you closer to him, each of your legs at his sides as he captures your lips with his. You don't pull him away, you keep kissing him, focused on his lips and how his tongue moves inside your mouth. You are completely turned on by the fact you are making out naked in the bath with him and it's overwhelming. He stops kissing you for just a minute to take his shirt off and you look down at his body shamelessly, licking your lips at the sight of his defined torso. He pulls you closer to him and kisses your neck, his hand going down your body to your butt and groping it, pulling closer so you can feel the hardness of his bulge. You move your hips against it, rubbing your crotches together slowly. He stops to look at you in the eye smirking with that sexy smile of his.

"Don't look at me like that" you whisper before you start kissing him again.

"Like what" he asks, still that sexy smirk on his damn face.

"Like you want to eat me" you whisper on his hear and bite his lobe softly.

"That's because I do want to eat you" he takes you by your hips and sits you on the edge of the bath. You are completely naked so he can see your whole body. He kneels and devours your lips again before he starts going south on your body, starting to suck on your neck.

"ZORO! SUKI!!" You can hear someone calling for you. "THEY HAVE LUFFY!"

"I can't believe this!" Zoro jumps from the bath and takes his katana with him before he runs to the call. You put on some shorts and his shirt that is laying down there and run to help too.

When you arrive, Luffy is chained with Kairoseki handcuffs that make him weak and Zoro and Sanji are ready to fight with the pirates that have jumped into your ship. There is a huge boat next to Merry and many pirates around you. You are sure when this has happened since it wasn't long since you two were in there.

"Wait, what?!" Sanji says as he changes his between the two of you who are still dropping wet from the bath. "YOU DAMN MARIMO!"

"WHAT THE HELL, COOK?!" He asks as he stops on of his kicks with the blades. "YOU CANNOT GET IN BETWEEN ME AND MY GIRL BECAUSE WE HAVE SEX"

"YOUR GIRL?" The cook asks. "WHEN DID WE DECIDED SHE WAS YOUR GIRL?"

"SOTP YOU TWO!" you say as you come in between and push each other apart. "THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS TO DO AND I'M NO ONE'S GIRL"

"Now that everyone is here" one of the pirates says, the one who seems to be the captain of the other gang. "Roronoa Zoro, Nico Robin and Dark Demon Suki I'm going to take you with me. Your reward is so big I would be able to spend my life bathing in berries"

"You have a reward?" Nami asks you but it is the first time you ever hear something like that.

"What? What are you talking about?" you ask the pirate and he throws at you some papers.

It is your actual picture and you can recognize yourself fighting with Kureshi but you don't know who took that picture. The reward: 90 million berry for your head. So now everyone knows who you really are, for sure. Everyone knows you are a Dark Demon and is after you with all money as a reward. You burn the paper in your hands and look at what it seems the captain with a huge smile.

"Do you know what a Dark Demon is?" you ask him. "If you come here so confident, you should know what I am able to do right?"

"You are just a little girl" the man says. You look at him in the eye and use your mind control to make him kneel on the floor in front of you. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

"Release him" The captain takes the keys from his pocket and walks to where Luffy is to release him from his handcuffs. He does it in silence like you are ordering him while his crew looks astonished at his actions. "Zoro you take care of the one here, I'm going to show him what a Dark Demon is really able to do"

You create a huge fire ball in your hands before throwing it into the other's ship. It starts burning but you feel it isn't going to be enough so you throw two more into it, making the ship crack in half.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the captain asks as he pulls out his katana and runs to you. Before he is able to touch you, you create a fire katana and stop his attack. He steps back, afraid of what you have done but you can only smile and move the katana back and forth before you cut him across his chest. There isn't any resistance and it is not funny, you want a real fight.

"CAPTAIN!" everyone shouts before they are shut by Zoro's blade.

"This is what happens when you fuck with the Strawhat's Pirates" You say and hurt him again, making a x on his chest with the fire blades.

Sanji takes care of throwing everyone out of the ship as Luffy holds your hands and looks at you with a huge grin.

"SUGOIII!" he screams as he shakes you a little bit. "SUGOII SUKII THAT WAS AMAZING! I can't wait to fight with you even though you did all the work here..."

"Sorry, Luffy. I was angry" you explain with a shy smile but he shakes his head.

"Good job, Suki" Zoro says as he walks closer to you.

"It was easy anyway" you say with a proud smile.

"How did they got you, Luffy?" Zoro asks him.

"They said they wanted to share his meat with us and I believed them" he simply explains.

"This captain..." Zoro mutters before he grabs your arm and pushes you with him.

"What are you doing?" you ask him but he does not need to speak, the way he grins at you is enough to know what he wants to do. "No, stop, not now"

"Why?" he asks and you look around, everyone is looking at you and you don't want to let them know you two are going to have sex. It's okay if no one knows for sure what you are doing but like this...

"Everyone is going to know what we are doing" you whisper. "Stay here and wait until I finish my shower"

"Marimo!" Sanji calls for him. "You need to do some fishing with those, we have nothing to eat today"

You shower alone this time, making sure your hair and body are clean and smell good because you know Zoro is going to get closer to you and try something every time you two are alone. You put on a cute dress and comb your hair before you leave the bathroom. You get scared when someone holds your hand and throw a punch into where you think the person is but you fail and hit the wall behind. You hear a low chuckle and breath out when you recognize it is Zoro's.

"What the hell are you doing?" you ask him. "You should be fishing"

"I have already finished and it is my turn for the shower, I still have salt on me because someone threw me into the water"

"You deserved that in first place!"

\---

You are laying on your bed, half sleep and thinking about how good it felt to make out with him in the bathroom, how his wet skin felt under your fingers and the way his mouth was sending shivers on your neck with his kisses. You turn around, your mind wondering how it would felt if you two kept doing those things but you were happy that they called for you. You really didn't want your first time to be on the bath. You can hear the door cracking open and someone peaks inside but he looks directly at your bed and not the other's bed. He comes closer to you and grabs your hand before he looks right into your eyes.

"What are you doing, Zoro?" you ask him and he simply grins.

"Come with me"

You follow him carefully, trying not to wake the other up while you two sneak out of the room. You follow him, wondering what does he want now but you don't want to ask anything, you really want to see what he has prepared for you. You follow him to the back part of the ship where he has placed several blankets and pillows on the floor.

"What?" he asks, his face blushing and looking away. "Are you going to seat or not?"

"Yes, of course" you both sit together awkwardly because you are not sure what to say now. Why did he even prepare this in first place?

"So... you did really good back there with the ship" Zoro starts. "Luffy was really surprised even with your reward which is bigger than mine and Robin"

"You didn't thought I could be that dangerous?" you ask with a sly smile before he smirks. "I am considered more dangerous than you, swordsman"

"I never thought you were that innocent" he says, his eyes checking your body. "But you are, right? That's why you keep pushing me"

"What are you talking about?" you ask him, trying to avoid the topic because it is the last thing you want to talk about right now.

"Yes, that answers my question" he crosses his arms on his chest and his eyes also. "I will take care good care of you if you let me be the first"

"What the hell Zoro?" you ask him really confused and he looks directly at your eyes. "Why are you asking me that?"

"Because I want to make love you tonight or whatever night you feel like it" you can feel your face blushing with his words and you are not sure what you should do. Running away might be a good idea but he would follow you and get you before you could even jump from the ship. Maybe killing him so no one knows about this conversation would work. Or just simple throwing him into the water and leaving him on the sea. Yeah, that's the best idea. "Are you still there?"

"I'm not sure" you whisper and he pulls you closer to him so your lips are barely touching.

"Do you want to keep doing what he started on the shower?" he asks and you nod slowly before he kisses your lips. "Maybe this makes you feel better"

He pushes you softly so you are laying down on the floor, your head resting on the pillows before he takes his shirt off and let you see his defined body under the moonlight. You could spend your days looking at him just like you are looking now. There is a huge scar across his torso, from the left shoulder to his right hip and you are not sure why you haven't noticed it before.

"Who did that to you?" you ask him as you slowly touch it with your fingers. "It should have hurt a lot right?"

"This is the result of my first combat with your father" he says looking at your eyes. "That's why I know how strong your father is and how powerful you are"

"No way he did that to you" you whisper as you slowly touch it again. "You never told me how you two met"

"That's a long story" he says as he lays down next to you. He grabs your hips so you are facing each other and your legs are interviewed. "I can tell you other day"

"I want to hear it" You whisper and you start touching his chest with your fingertips, up and down his torso too because it really feels unreal.  "But maybe another day"

"So... what's your answer, you didn't tell me anything" he whispers on your hear, his hands grabbing your butt and pulling you closer to him.

You look at him in the eye and kiss his lips as an answer. He hovers you, opening your legs so he can rest comfortably on top of your body. You start moving your hips to him slowly as you both share hungry kisses, because you really want to end what you started that morning but you are so nervous that your body is shaking.

"Just relax" he whispers on your ear before he kisses your neck. "Tell me to stop if you are not feeling comfortable, okay?"

 You nod in agreement but your hands seems to have life on their own because they are touching his body shamelessly and really enjoying it. He moves against you slowly, his hard bulge pressing against your crotch. You bite down your own lips and close your eyes, enjoying his touch and kisses on your body. He takes off your night gown, leaving you with only your thin underwear. He lick his lips at the sight but he does not seem happy with it as he also takes off that thin piece of cloth and leaves you completely naked under his strong gaze.

"Amazing" he whispers under his breath before he starts undressing himself.

First the haramaki and then the trousers. You are looking right at him, you just can't turn your face and look to any other side that it is not his length. He hovers you again, his mouth engulfing one of your breast and licking on it. You are not sure what to say, your body simply responds with a soft moan. He moves down in your body, leaving a trail of kisses until he reaches your crotch. He gives some small kisses because his tongue comes in between. You hold his hair and push him away from you because you didn't know what was that feeling.

"You didn't like that?" he asks confused.

"No... I... I don't know..." you whisper and he grins.

"Just let me do it" he whispers on your hear and pushes you down on the floor again. He opens your legs wide although you try to close them because it feels uncomfortable to be like that. He has his face on your privates parts like it is nothing... He uses his tongue, touching your folds like he knows exactly what he is looking for.

"Zoro!" You moan, grabbing the blankets instead of making noises that could alert anyone. "Oh my god, Zoro...!"

He keeps licking, his finger taunting your entrance. There are too many feelings around you right now to concentrate in any of them. They all come together like a tsunami you are sure you are going to drown on. He pushes one of his fingers inside you slowly and it seems like you are breathless. You look down at him who is smirking, that sexy smirk of his that turns you on even more.

"You are so tight" he whispers. "So tight and so wet"

"Oh my god" you close your eyes, pushing your hips to him softly because his fingers are doing wonders on your body.  "ZORO!! Stop this... please... stop!"

"You want me to put it inside?" he whispers on your ear with that low and sexy voice of his. "Beg for it"

"Please, do it" you whisper to him. "Fuck me, please"

He kisses your neck before he opens your legs wide and kneels between them. He pumps his length slowly, offering you the perfect views of his body before he lays on top of you, being careful to not to crash on you.

"It's going to hurt but tell me if it really hurts that much and I will stop, okay?" you nod and  he catches your gaze, smiling at you so you could relax. You can feel him pocking your entrance and how he slowly enters your body. It is true it hurts but not as much as you first thought of. He keeps pushing until he is completely inside. You feel full and complete, breathless because of this new feeling. There is pleasure in it but also pain and you are not sure what to do now. He pecks your lips once and holds your hands with his, looking at your eyes to check on you.

"Are you okay?" you nod and smile at him. "The funny part comes now"

He starts thrusting into you slowly, hurting you a little bit but you can hold this and you are sure it is not going to last long. He closes his eyes and bites his lips and you are sure he is enjoying the feeling so much.

"I wanted to do this since the moment I saw you" he whispers on your ear before he bites on your neck.

He holds your leg up a little and you roll your eyes because of the pleasure. He is hitting right on the spot right now and there is no hint of pain. He start thrusting harder and faster on you, and you can feel your lungs collapsing from holding your breath. He already has red fingerprints on his biceps  because you are grabbing them so hard that it must actually hurt him.

"Moan for me" he whispers on your hear. "I love when you moan my name"

You can't hold it when he says that and you don't hold back your moans anymore. You don't care if anyone can hear you but this is too much right now. You would not imagine sex could feel this good but you have a god on top of you so... He turns you around and raise your hips so you are kneeling in front of him. He slides inside of you again and holds your waist to he can thrust into you again. You grab the blankets, moving your hips to him too. You are not sure what you are doing but it feels good this way. You look back at him, only to be even more turned on when he slaps your butt. Could he be any more hotter? No. He slides one of his hands through your belly until he reaches your clit. Your legs are weak but he holds you still on place, a chuckle coming from his lips.

"And this is when I barely touch you" he whispers. "Image after I eat you out properly"

"Zoro..." you don't even know what to say anymore. You are filled with pleasure and thinking about talking or making sentences with any type of senses is crazy.

"Let's try something" he says as he slides out of you. "Come on, ride me"

"I... I don't know how to..." you whisper but he shakes his head with a sexy smirk on his face.

"I'm sure you will know what to do"

He lays on the floor and you kneel on top of him, each of your legs at his sides. You roll your hips slowly, moving them as Zoro guides with his hands on your waist. He licks his lips and stand to engulf your nipple with his mouth.  You move your hips faster against him, filling the hardness and the heat inside you with each of your moves. 

"Zoro... I... Zoro" you moan again, feeling the heat building up inside your body. He touches your clit with his finger and you know you are going to cum. You ride your orgasm, holding on his shoulders and your eyes closed because of the pleasure. He presses harder on your clit and your legs but he suddenly lets go.

"SUKI!" you open your eyes, overwhelmed by  the feelings and look at his confused face. "Look at that"

When you look at what he is pointing, you open your eyes wide. What the hell? Where those yours? You look at him in surprise again but he is grinning wide.

"Can I touch them?" he asks and you nod.

You look at them again, two huge black wings have suddenly appear out of your back and you have no idea how. You feel Zoro's hand slowly caressing your wings and you close your eyes at the touch. It feels weird because they are a new part of your body but also good because he is gently caressing them. You hug him with both wings and then let them open wide to see how big they are. You are not sure how they fit in your body when they are huge, even bigger than you.

"Can you fly?" he asks and you shrug.

"I want to find out" you say. "But we should finish first, right?"

You start rocking your hips again but he holds your waist and lifts you up in the air. You hug him afraid that you are going to fall but he is strong enough to carry you to the balustrade and leaves you sitting there.

"Be careful, don't fall down" he says with a grin before he slides inside of you again. You need to hold on him not to fall down, your hands around his neck. You lock your lips together, moaning into his mouth to turn him on even more than what he already is. He holds your tights hard, leaving fingerprints that you are sure are going to last a couple of days.

"Suki..." Zoro groans your name but he slides out of you and finish on your belly, the hot climax falling on you. He groans again and rest his head on your shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I should be the one asking" he whispers before he looks at you with a sweet smile. "How was it? did you like it?"

"I liked it so much that even my wings came" you say and he laughs. It's so cute to see him laughing like that.

"Stay there for a moment. I'm going to clean you up" he picks a napkin from under one of the pillows and comes to clean you up carefully. "Do I need to explain why I did that outside?"

"Idiot" he laughs again and step back to look at you. "Should I try?"

"Let's see what you can do" You move your wings slowly at first but you shake them fast enough to start flying. He looks amazed by you. You slowly land on the floor and run to him to hug him. He pecks your nose cutely and touch your wings right before you hide them again.

"I'm tired, can we try it tomorrow?" you ask him.

"Are you sure you know how to pull them out again?" You open your eyes wide when you realize that you have no idea at how you did take them out. You close your eyes and try to concentrate but it doesn't work. "Looks like I have to fuck the wings out of you tomorrow too"

"Idiot" he laughs and pulls you closer to him. "You should sleep tonight, Suki"

"Why don't we sleep together here?" you ask him. We can just get dressed just in case someone wakes up early and see us. He likes the idea so both of you get dressed and cuddle together to get a few hours of sleep before the sunrises and everyone wakes up.

 


	6. And the wings appeared

"MARIMO!!" you can hear Sanji calling the man sleeping next to you. A shout comes from his mouth at the blonde kicks him on his ribs. The swordsman takes his katana and they start fighting again, like every day.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" the green haired man asks the cook.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING HERE?!" The blonde asks. "YOU TWO HAVE BEDS! AND IN DIFFERENT ROOMS!! AND THERE IS A REASON FOR THAT!!!"

"I TOLD YOU YESTERDAY! DON'T COME IN BETWEEN!!"

"Sanji!!" You call for his attention. "Don't come in between us because there is no way we can be together, okay? I'm with Zoro"

"WHY?!" He falls to the floor in the most dramatic way you have ever seen and Zoro put his katanas back into their sheath. "WHY WOULD YOU CHOOSE THAT STUPID MARIMO...?!"

"I'm sorry, Sanji, but you need to get used to it" he crawls away and you can't help but feel bad for him but Zoro just smiles like he has won a duel.

"Don't smile like that. I feel bad for him..." you tell Zoro, who sits back together with you.

"Why would you? He is happy fighting for Nami's heart" Zoro says as he pulls you closer and kisses your lips. "How are you feeling? Does it hurt down there?"

"No" your face is hot and red because of his words but you are not going to get used to it soon. "Let me try if I can pull my wings out"

"I hope you can't" he shamelessly says. "I want to fuck you again"

"Everyone is awake, I can hear them" you say as you glare at him.

You close your eyes and try to concentrate. You have no idea how you managed to do it but you were so relaxed with Zoro, you felt comfortable with him and he was giving you so much pleasure that you could have passed away. You remember his lips, how his fingers felt and the way...

"Here they are again" you feel a light tap on them and you can't help but smile at him. "They are really beautiful"

"Let's see what they can do" You walk to the balustrade and jump, shaking you wings until you are able to at least float. You try harder, trying to fly until you finally get some stability. Zoro is looking at you from the  balustrade, ready to jump in case you fall into the water.

"Come on, keep trying" he encourages you. You try to move from one place to another and you even do some pirouettes before you take Zoro by his arms and start flying with him. "HEEEY!!"

He holds tightly into you as you start flying out of the ship, feeling the breeze on your body. You decide to turn back to the ship and leave Zoro on the crow's nest before you fall down into the deck.

"I see you finally got your wings" Robin says with a smile as she sees you land next to her. "That explains why you where not in the room this morning"

"Wait, what?" you ask her really confused.

"I read that you need to have sex to get them for the first time" she whispers "well, actually is being in a complete and relax state of mind but having an orgasm is the best way"

"Why didn't you told me that earlier?" you ask her but she only smiles.

"Because I didn't want to spoil the surprise" she winks at you. "I see Mr. Bushido is not only good with the katanas"

"SUGOII!" Luffy says as he looks at you from every direction. "SUGOOII!"

"Do you want to fly with me, captain?" you ask him and his eyes start shinning.

"Can I fly too?!" Chopper asks and you nod. The reindeer holds into your shoulders and you grab the captain by his shoulders before you start flying.

"SUGOOIII!"  Both of them scream at the same time and you can't help but laugh.

You decide to do some pirouettes too and they seem to spend a really good time flying with you. You leave them on the deck before you fly up the crow's nest where Zoro still is. You peck him on the lips and stand on the railing with your wings still open.

"Try the fire" he says and you make a fireball on your hand. "Katana"

"There's no problem" you tell him as a huge katana appears on your hand. "I am thinking about a new and better design"

"Really?" he asks with that sexy smirk of his. "What about your Fire Rage?"

"Let's see!" You move, floating on the air before you turn your whole body in fire even with your wings on.

"That looks amazing!!" Someone screams from the deck but you think it's Nami the one who said that. "What about the mind control?"

"Yeah" You look at Zoro and before he can argue anything against you, you enter into his mind and make him dance cutely.

"I hate you" he says. "I'm going to make you pay for this"

You can only laugh at his angry face while he dances. When you let him go of your mind control, he jumps to the floor and you follow him but you want to still fly and get used to this feeling.

"I'm going to fly for a while, I want to get used to it"

You jump before anyone could answer and fly right into the clouds. The feeling is amazing, it is not that tiring as you thought it would be and feeling the fresh air on your face clears your mind. You keep flying until something catches you, it's a nest coming from a ship not far from where you are flying. You let them push you down into the deck although it would be very easy to break it and fly away.

"WE GOT HER!!!" A man screams as they hang you in the mast. "It was really easy to catch her, captain"

"Suki, The Dark Demon" a man who looks like the captain says as he comes closer to you. Everyone hungrily looks at you like you are some food and you can't help but cringe at the feeling. "What a pretty thing we have here! I think I am going to take you to my room before we hand you to the marines"

"Are you sure about that?" you ask him with an evil smile on your face.

"Of course I am sure. Who do you think I am?" he says as he laughs. "I am Captain Williams Hotoroshe, the next King of Pirates"

"You are wrong" you say with a smile on your lips before you turn yourself in fire. "The next King of Pirates is my captain, Monkey D. Luffy"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" he asks as the net slowly disappears around you. "Go and get her"

You hide your wings so it is easier for you to fight against the swordsmen that come running to you with their blades up and the air to combat. The fire katanas destroy everyone coming in your direction. You are not afraid about anything or anyone who runs to you. You throw fireballs to the cannons balls so they get destroyed before they can hit you. They are using everything they have but it is  not enough to stop you from destroying the ship.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, USELESS SCUM? GO ANG GET HER" the captain orders but the last five men alive on the ship are nothing against you. You cut them all with your katanas, setting them on fire.  "WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"A Dark Demon" you whisper before you cut him with your katanas right on his chest. He is not able to stop your attack even though he tried. He falls on the ground and you look behind you. Everyone is on the deck unconscious or dead, you don't mind the state as long as they have learnt their lesson.  

"SUKIIIIIII!!!" you can recognize the voice its Zoro. The ship is coming your way and even before it is close enough to safely jumps, he does it and lands on the deck next to you. "Are you okay? All this blood in your body"

"It's okay, nothing is mine" he checks your face, looking for any wound on your face or body. "They got me with a nest and wanted to get me so I..."

"Did you really end up with all of them?" he asks as he looks around you.

"Sukiii!!" You can hear the captain voice as he jumps next  to you. "It seems that Zoro's training is working"

"She knew how to use the swords before" Zoro says, crossing the arms on his chest. 

"I am going to look if there are any treasures!" you say with a smile. "To give it up to you"

"Good luck!" Nami says from the ship. "I hope you find a lot of them!"

"This woman..." Zoro says but you run to the cabins to search for the treasure.

You find some books and drawings on the captain's room. They are all about Dark Demons and how to kill them but you are sure they haven't read anything yet because they didn't know how to capture you. You look at the pictures and drawings of woman with wings and their bodies on fire just like you were seconds ago. If you take the books, you might find new information and powers you still have no idea, not even Robin.

"Help me with his, Zoro" he also helps you taking the books and everything he sees that might be helpful. "I didn't know there got that much information. I didn't even know they existed I think that no one really knew before the World Government decided to look for me"

"I am sure people still don't know and think it is just a nick name"

"Now we are going to have more information to train with" he nods, that sexy grin on his face.

"DON'T TOUCH MY MONEY!" You can hear Nami shouting to the captain as he takes some coins of a huge trunk. "I will divide and give you the money once I count it"

"She is always like that" Zoro whispers. "We never get to see real money, she give us money from time to time to buy things when we get to a island"

"Why don't you complain?" You ask him.

"Because it's the best. If not they would all spend the money in useless things"

"Yeah, good idea. Let's take all of this to the ship so I can start reading as soon as I can"

"You better take a bath to clean all that blood" he says as he jumps back to the ship. "And let Chopper check you just in case"

"Are you that worried about me? That's cute"

"I AM NOT WORRIED!" you laugh at his red face, completely blushed because of your words. "Why would I worry about someone like you? You are not that important"

"Of course, Zoro" you joke with him.

You leave the books on the meeting room as there is still some place on the big shelves to put them. Besides, it is the room where you spend most of your time when you are not training. There are at least five books and three notebooks. You don't know how they managed to get that many resources about the topic that soon but you are glad they are in your power now.  You only hope people take the Dark Demon thing is only your nickname so your power takes them by surprise.

"Hey" you call Zoro, who is sitting at the table "do you want to come with me to the shower?"

"Do I need to answer?" he follows you to the bathroom but you can't help but look everywhere to check if they know what you two are heading. There is no one on the deck so no one saw you getting into the bathroom together. "Stop that, they need to get used to it, you know?"

"I know but it's weird that everyone knows what we are doing" he fills up the bath with hot water before he leaves his katanas by the bath.

"I have heard that stupid cook doing things when he thought we were sleeping, I have no regrets for any of this" he says as he takes his shirt off.

"I didn't like the image that created in my mind" you say but he laughs. He comes closer to you and slowly takes your dress off and throws it into the ground before he keeps undressing you.

"You have so much blood in you..." he whispers.

"The captain told me that we he wanted to take me into his room because I was pretty so I got mad" you explain. He takes you on his arms and place you inside of the bath carefully before he takes the rest of his clothes off.

"He deserved what you did to him if he said so" He holds you closer to him, your legs around his waist before he takes a sponge and starts to carefully take the blood off of your body with it. "No one is going to touch you while I am next to you, Suki"

"Zoro..." you whisper, looking at his eyes completely in shock by his words.

"You were right" he starts. "I was dead worried about you when I lost sight of you. I know you are powerful and strong but... I can't help it"

"Zoro, you don't need to..." He kisses your lips softly, a sweet peck on the lips that felt like heaven.

"You are very special to me, Suki, I would never forgive myself if you get hurt" He keeps cleaning your body like nothing but you are not able to look away from his face while he speaks.

"You are very special to me too, Zoro" you say, your cheeks blushing. He suddenly stops to look at your face and smile.

You move closer to him and peck his lips before you look at his eyes but they are closed. He smiles again, showing the perfect white teeth. He looks so cute and handsome that you feel your cheeks are blushing again.  As nothing, he keeps cleaning you with the sponge and some soap. He takes one of your legs, making you fall into the water and he is laughing when you go out to breath for air. He chuckles cutely and kisses your inner thigh. He keeps cleaning your body with the sponge until there is no trace of dry blood in it.

He pulls you closer to him, a smile on his lips before he starts kissing you. He looks so cute and so soft that it feels almost strange to be like this with him. He kisses your body, his lips on your neck and shoulders as his hands roaming your body.

"Do you want more hot water?" he asks, leaving a trail of kisses on your left shoulder.

"No problem" you throw a small fireball into the water to heat it again and he smiles at your action. "I am intelligent from time to time too"

"Once in a lifetime" you hit his shoulder but he keeps laughing. "I asked the captain about us and he told me that it is okay we are together. I don't mind what the rest thinks but the captain..."

"I know" you kiss him again and take your hand in his before you give a kiss to his palm.

The skin on his hand is hard from holding the katanas and he has several cuts on them. You kiss them again slowly and place them on your cheeks so he slowly caresses your cheeks with his thumb. He grabs you closer to him, this time he has turned you around so your back is resting on his chest and his arms are around you. You throw another few fireballs to the water to get it warmer, the room even gets a little foggy. It's not long until you hear him softly snore and you can't help but smile at his cute face.

When you asked him to come with you to the bathroom, you did not think he would like to rest on your shoulder and sleep, neither speak about his feelings. You were thinking about sex and taking the opportunity to wash his sexy body but it turned out to be the other way. You close your eyes slightly, the hot water and the warm embrace are making you feel sleepy. You throw a hot fireball close to you and the bubbles feels really great so you decide to use some small ones to create more bubbles.

But someone one opens the bathroom door and you jump in surprise. Zoro holds his katana in the air into the door's direction but it's only Luffy, Usopp and Chopper who are frozen by the door.

"We're sorry!!" Usopp says as he bows and takes Chopper with him.

"Bubbles!!" Luffy says as he looks at the water. "How are you doing that?!"

"Hey!"

Zoro hides your body under his arms so the rest cannot see you naked under the water. Luffy seems to not pay attention to it but Usopp and now Sanji that has come from nowhere are peeking at your body. Zoro jumps to hit them on their head before he closes the door behind them but he has forgotten about Luffy that has jumped into the bath with you to enjoy the bubbles.

"LUFFY!" You shout at him, covering your body with your hands and trying to look away from his naked body.

"DAMN LUFFY!" he takes his captain and throws him out of the room with a huge kick on his butt. "This people..."

"We should get out, they probably came because they wanted to have a bath" you tell him as you get out of the bath. He comes closer and wraps you up with a towel before he takes the other and does the same. He looks so hot with the towel around his waist... You can see his wet torso while he cleans everything up and leaves the bathroom ready for the rest.

"The bathroom is yours" Zoro says as he opens the door. Everyone falls down on his feet as they seem to have been listening with their heads on the wall. When they look up, you can see how their noses start bleeding and you realize they can see under your towel from there.

"STOP LOOKING!!" Zoro starts hitting them and throwing them into the bathroom. They don't even seem bothered by the kicks as they all seem to be in their own pervert world. "STOP FANTASAIZING WITH HER YOU PERVERT!!!"

"Suki-chan~" Sanji sings as the other choke him with a towel. "Suki-chan you are so hot~"

"STOP YOU IDIOT" You laugh at the situation and start walking away because you are getting cold and need to get dressed.

Robin is on the bedroom, reading something while laying on the bed. Nami is also there, drawing a map of something but you can't really see from where you are.

"I have started one of the books you got from the other ship, is it a problem for you?" Robin asks but you shake your head with a smile.

"It's okay. You are going to understand better than me anyways" you say with a smile as you get dressed. "I'm into reading to say the truth, I have always preferred to train outside"

"You can ask me anything you don't understand" Robin says with a smile.

"Suki" Nami calls for your attention. "About Zoro and you..."

"You make a cute couple" Robin says as she stands up. "It's funny to see Mr. Bushido get angry when he loses to you"

"I know you are strong, Suki, even stronger than Zoro himself but he gets worried about you when you are in danger" Nami says. "You better don't make anything strange and keep safe so he can concentrate while fighting"

"Concentration is the most important thing for a swordsman, I already know that" you say to Nami as you sit on the bed next to Robin. "I don't want to be an obstacle to him or any of you"

"I know. Everyone is happy you are here and happy but Zoro is important in this ship and we need him always ready"

"That's a little selfish" Robin says looking at Nami. "But I think he is always ready to fight, Suki by his side or not"

"Yeah, he loves to unsheathe his katanas whenever he can" you joke but by the way they both start laughing, you realize the meaning they got was the one you said that. "That's not what I meant"

"But I am sure it's true" Robin jokes.

"It's strange because he never talks about girls or pay attention to them" Nami explains. "I thought he was married to his katanas"

"But Mr. Bushido couldn't keep his eyes off you in the restaurant" Robin laughs. "He can't keep his eyes off you now neither, even when you leave the room his eyes follows you"

"Stop that" you say with your face blushed in deep shades of red. "I... I..."

"Suki? Are you in here?" there is some knocking on the door and you run to get him as you want to escape from this situation. Zoro smiles at you but his face change when he sees you blushing. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, let's go. I want to start reading the books I brought!" You grab his hand but he looks at the girl that have started laughing. "Zoro, come on!"

The book is about Dark Demons in history. They have lived since the beginning of time, in Helto Island located in the Grand Line. It was only populated with women who, once in a while flew to the island next to theirs to procreate and go back to raise the babies which were all females. Dark Demons were supposed to guard the door to hell which was on the island. The Demons could live up to two hundred years in their young form and die with the appearance of a thirty-years-old woman. That's good, at least you are not going to get older but living that much... You look down to Zoro, who is sleeping next to you with his head resting on your lap. What are you even thinking about? You try to keep reading the book and stop thinking about that for now.

So, back to the book. Dark Demons could only get pregnant once in their lives so there is not an overpopulation as the life expectancy is that high. Now the most interesting part: powers and abilities. It starts with the black aura part. It says it is a power that is not only in the Demons but in everyone within the world but demons have the tendency to develop it since young age. In the human world is known as _haki_ and it can be that powerful that everyone that pass out just by your presence. That's interesting but you have no idea how to develop it.

Next ability: mind control. You are already using that power but it says that you can control people's mind without looking at them and even control groups of people! That would be amazing but you still need to practice to reach that level. However, you still have much more power than a Demon your age would have. In fact, your wings have come out and the book says the first mating wasn't until your twentieth birthday. It's just about tradition, it does not say that anything wrong could happen if you do it before the age. The book says it is the only way to get the wings, contrary to what Robin explained. However, it does not mention how to get them again after having sex for the first time. It only worked when you thought about having sex with  Zoro but you really wish there is another way. For now, there isn't anything that you could read.

"Does it says something interesting?" Zoro suddenly asks as he gets up and yawns.

"Yep!" He rests his head on your shoulder and closes his eyes again. "Do you know I can make you pass out just by looking at you? But I don't know yet. And also control the minds of a group of people but I still need to train to do that"

"We can help you with that" Zoro slowly says and he is back to sleeping again. Amazing. You are truly amazed by his ability to fall asleep like nothing.

"LUNCH TIME!!" Sanji calls and Zoro wakes up immediately. "Come on, Suki, come here before this people eat your food!!"

The guys eat like they have been starving for weeks. It's true that Sanji's cooking is amazing and it tastes like heaven but  the boys are really extra. You look at Zoro, who is drinking sake, his eyes closed as he lays back on the chair.

"Are you okay?" you ask him. He suddenly moves, catching Luffy's hand in the air as he was going to grab something from your plate.

"Don't you dare to touch her food" he says as he lets go of his hand.

"But she isn't eating anymore" Luffy complains with his mouth full of food. "Can I have your food, Suki?"

"Okay, Luffy" he takes the food and happily stuff his mouth with it. How can he eat that much? He truly is unique in his specie. You look at Zoro, that is looking at you weirdly. "What?"

"Nothing"

"Demon-san" Robin calls for you. "Have you found anything interesting?"

"Yes" you grin. "But tell me first, what did you find?"

"Dark Demons are ancients creatures that were created to protect what books call _The Door to Hell_. They lived on a island just for women and had reproduce once in a lifetime with males from the island close to theirs. There are not male demons as I have found out because they could be irrational creatures that could destroy the whole world" Robin explains. "I have a theory about that Door to Hell, I think that what your people really protected was a poneglyph and judging your power, a really important one if there were miles of you in that island"

"A poneglyph..." you whisper. "There was nothing about that in the book I read but... maybe"

"The book said that the World Government destroyed your people but the island is still there. Maybe they were looking for it and found it or maybe they didn't. We cannot know for sure. It also said that Dark Demons are one of the most powerful creatures on Earth and the abilities are easy to develop with some training which you are actually doing"

"I also read about that and I want to try a few things after but I need your help" you say, looking at the rest of the crew.

"And I found the easy way to get your wings out whenever you want to use them"

"Easy way? Is there a difficult way?" Luffy asks but you don't want to answer.

"You need to have sex to get them the first time" Zoro answers, his arms crossed on his chest. The sound of a broken dish breaks the silence and everyone looks at Sanji, who turns to look at Zoro like crazy.

"MARIMO!!!" Sanji jumps to Zoro, his legs coming first to hit him on the face but Zoro simple avoids him a little, he does not even move from the chair. "WHY?!"

"How is that easy way?" you ask Robin, trying to distract the rest as the two fight behind you.

"You need to make a wing with your hands and say it out loud" She says as she crosses her hands by the thumb on her chest. You imitate her, whispering the wing part and before you know it, your two huge wings appear on your back.

"They are amazing" Nami says as she looks at them closely. "Are they heavy?"

"Not really. I feel them but I can't feel the weight" you explain as you hide them again. "Thank you, Robin"

"Could you stop?" Nami asks them as they keep fighting behind you but they don't listen.

They are just swearing at each other and you can't even understand what they say. You turn your eyes red to use your power but this time, you try to get into both minds. It's a little difficult because they keep moving but as you have been inside Zoro's mind for a couple of times it is easy to catch him. They suddenly stop as you order and they kneel on the floor.

"Damn you, Suki" Zoro says as he turns around to look at you. "Get out of my mind"

"How are you doing this?" Luffy asks. "How are you into both minds?"

"I'm not sure" You decide to enjoy this a little so you make them hug each other, making the rest of them cry of laugh. "So cute!!"

"SUKIIIII!!!!" Zoro shouts your name. "You are going to regret this so much!"

"MARIMO WHERE ARE YOU PUTTING YOUR HAND?!" You make them dance together even though they try so hard to keep their heads from each other.

"Suki! Make them kiss" Luffy says as he laughs. "This is so funny!!"

"At your service, captain" you say but they start shouting at your and threatening your life as you slowly make them move their heads closer.

They finally kiss each other on the lips and everyone loses it and fall on the floor crying for air because they can't breathe. You stop your mind control with both of them who start cleaning their lips with everything they find, even their tongues who they haven't use for the record.

"This is so funny!!" Chopper and Luffy say at the same time as they get up from the floor. The look that Zoro gives you send shivers down your body because it looks like he is ready to kill you.

"Don't you think I am not going to torture you to death" the swordsman says as he get his katanas from the floor and keep them back into the sheaths. He leaves the room, closing the door really hard behind him. Everyone keeps laughing at Sanji who has his mouth under the sink but you kind of feel bad now. You were just playing with them.

"Go and get him" Luffy whispers at you, his head stretched so he can reach your ear. "Go"

Zoro is on the crow's nest so you decide to use your wings to get up there. He does not even look at you when you sit on the railing next to him. He seems really bothered about what happened. You are going to touch his arms but he moves so your hand won't reach his body.

"Hey, don't get angry" you tell him but he does not listen to you. "I was just joking, you know?"

He does not answer so you decide to just stay there with him until he thinks it is a good time to talk back to you. There is not much light so reading is not an option. Maybe just watching the stars and enjoying the views it offers would be enough to pass the time.

"My father used to tell me that my mother left because she wanted to save me so I could be normal like her mother was and she never got to be" you start talking even though you don't know if he is listening. "But I think I get it now. Maybe she is alive or maybe not... Maybe the government has her and that's the reason why my father is here and came to get me and put me in a safe place. I don't know if I should look for her or not to say the truth"

There is a long silence between the two of you but he has moved and now is looking at you from the corner of his eyes.

"Do you think I should look for her? What if she is dead? What if the World Government has her? What if the island is empty and they took whatever we were supposed to be protecting? What if we find it? Should I stay in the island to protect it and make more Demons? But it's only going to be me and..."

"Don't think about that" he suddenly says. "You are not going to stay anywhere that is not this ship with me... We are your nakamas"

 


	7. Chapter 7

Nami and Robin are still sleeping on their beds when you wake up so you try to change your clothes and move slowly, trying to sneak out of the room without them noticing. You are used to waking up early because of your training before the long day of work. There is no one on the deck so you decide to do some of your training. You still need to use swords during combats, it doesn't matter if they are made of fire or steel. But training your fire powers is much more interesting right now. You feel comfortable with them but takes too much effort.

You create a fireball with your hands and play with it, moving it trough your fingers and making it disappear again. You slowly turn each of your fingers on fire like they were lighters and then you try with your legs and arms. You can choose which part of your body to turn on fire and you can even spit some fire like a dragon. That's actually amazing. What else could you try that are not dangerous for the ship? There aren't many things to say the truth... Maybe throwing fire from your hands like a fall? You jump into the railing of the ship and point to the horizon with your hands. You try to think about that and it happens so easily that you are amused by your own powers.

"Wings!"

They grow on your back and you start flying, feeling the morning breeze on your body. From here it is easy to train without doing any harm to the ship. You try several attacks, twisting and twirling the fire around you and throwing it to the front like there is someone.

"Take a break" you hear someone shout at you. Zoro is on the crow's nest, looking at you. When did he climb up there? You look at him with a smile and fly to him to kiss him on the lips before you fly back to where you were flying. "Rest for a while, I can already see an island in front of us"

"An island?" you ask him, following his gaze to the front. "I'm going to take a look"

"Take me with you!!!" You feel a hand grabbing your leg and before you even have time to react, Luffy is on top of you, laying carefully between your wings.

"HEY STOP YOU TWO!!" Zoro is shouting to get your attention but you decide to ignore it as you fly with Luffy on your back. You try to fly faster, trying to see the maximum speed you can actually get.

"SUGOI!!" Luffy says as you fly close to the sea, creating waves that makes it look amazing. "BE CAREFUL, SUKI!!"

A Sea King appears in front of you but you are fast enough to avoid it although you almost drop Luffy from your back.

"Sorry, Luffy!"

"You are so fast!!" Luffy says as he holds into you harder, twirling his legs around you. "I am sure Zoro is angry right now. He is going to scold us"

"Oh yes he is" you both laugh at the swordsman.

You land far away from the town so one can see you using your Dark Demon form. Luffy seems very relaxed but you are on guard just in case something happens or someone recognize who any of you are.

"Let's find a place to eat! I am starving" you can actually hear his stomach growling as you walk the streets, looking for a nice place to eat lunch. "This one would work"

"Luffy" you call for him when you sit at the table. "Why did you ask me to be your nakama when we didn't know each other?"

"You can fly" Luffy explains as he keeps eating.

"You didn't know that when we met. I didn't even know that" you try to argue.

"I felt that. I wanted to have you with us, the same I wanted the rest" he explains. "Do you want to leave?"

"No" you quickly answers.

"Good, Zoro would be sad if you decided to leave"

"What if we find the poneglyph and I have to stay in the island to protect it?" you ask the captain as you drink more sake from you jar.

"If that's what you want, I respect it" he stops eating to look at you, which is amazing considering he does not stop for any reason. "But staying with us is going to be funnier"

"I know... there are so many questions..." you whisper as you drink again.

"YOU TWO!!" you gulp your sake when you hear the voice of the swordsman walking in your direction. "WHAT WHERE YOU TWO THINKING?!"

"I wanted meat"

"I wanted to see how fast I could fly" you two answer at the same time before you start laughing. He gets even more angry when he takes your bottle of sake but there is nothing in it.

"You idiots!" He takes a chair and sits beside you, taking the food from your dish.

"There is no need to get angry, we didn't do anything dangerous" you try to argue but Zoro's death stare makes you shut up.

"We just came to eat meat" the captain says as he munches on his food.

"I saw some thermal waters next to where we landed" you say, trying to change the topic. "We could all go and relax. I have never been to one and they looked exciting"

"Really? I didn't notice that!!" Luffy says. "Zoro go and tell everyone the plans"

"They'll come now, Chopper went to tell them where you two were"

The idea about the thermal water was a success. You all changed into your swimsuits and went into it to have fun for a while. The boys keep playing on the water and you played with them from time to time, drowning under Zoro or Luffy that are the only one who have guts to come closer to you - Sanji also wants to try but the death stares the green-haired man gives him made him stay away from you. Nami and Robin are sunbathing and the last one reading, not paying attention to what any of you are doing. You cannot take your eyes off of Zoro whose body shine under the sunlight. He looks so good, playing around, smiling and having a good time. He runs to you and push you up on his shoulders before he runs back to the water and throws you in, he grabs you again out of the water but it is not long enough as he drowns you again, laughing at your face. Someone comes to your rescue and pushes Zoro away from you. Chopper is laughing at the swordsman and you cling into him as he has his human form and he's way bigger than you.

"Come here you two!" Zoro shouts as Chopper runs out of the water with you on his back. You can't help but keep laughing as the reindeer runs around and Zoro follows you two.

 _This is life_.

It is the only thing you can think right now. You didn't know you needed this but apparently you did. Laughing and joking around, being happy, having nakamas... this is what you have always needed.

"Zoro!!"

Luffy also starts running after the two of you but he is way more hardcore and throws one of his hands to Chopper legs to catch him. He can avoid the hands of the other one who this time aims to your back. You are not able to hold tight enough before Luffy retracts his hands and you fly back to him, hitting his face and making you two twist around the floor for a few meters until you two hit a three. He put his body between the log and you so it won't hurt that much. You start laughing, even thought it hurts a little bit but the situation was too funny not to laugh.

"Are you two okay?" Zoro asks as he comes closer to both of you. You can't help but keep laughing with Luffy who also seems okay but his stretched arms and body is entangled with yours. "You two are crazy"

"Are you hurt, Suki?" Chopper asks as he looks at your bleeding knees and elbows but you nod.

"It's nothing, I will just wash them"

"Sorry, Suki" Luffy apologizes.

"I'm okay!" You look at Chopper and wink at him before you two start running, to the water this time.

"This girl" you can hear Zoro says before he starts running again.

Sanji and Usopp are in the water but the blonde can't help but look at you with heart-shaped eyes. He opens his arms to you but you avoid him because you don't want to start a fight between the two men right now. Zoro manages to catch your hips and both of you fall into the water together, his body on top of yours. He holds you tight, close enough to his body that when you both gasp for hair, you can hear his breathing next to you hear.

"Why don't we go around?" he whispers on your hear. "Let's go around and have some fun just the two of us"

"Are you sure?" you ask him, a naughty smile on your face.

"Let's go"

The guys are busy playing with each other so they don't notice that you two are leaving into the woods. Zoro walks first holding your hand as he tries to find any hidden place in the trees. He finally finds a good place which does not seem traveled and it is well hidden behind tall shrubberies and trees.

"This would do" Zoro says and you can't help but laugh at the situation.

It feels exciting but you are so nervous right now. He pushes you up against a tree and start kissing you - well, devouring your lips. You hold into his shoulder as you jump slightly to hug his waist with your legs and be closer to him.

"Oh my God" you whisper as he starts moving his hips against you, feeling the hardness of his bulge poke your booty. The anticipation of what is going to come, makes your body shiver. You really want to feel him inside again as it's been two long days since the last and first time you two were together and you really missed the feeling. You missed his touch, the heat of his body and having him inside you.

"Let me do something" you tell him between kisses because he does not want to part.

You put your legs back on the floor and turn you two around so he is now against the tree. The sly smile on his face makes your legs tremble. You peck his lips before you kneel in front of him and the huge smile on his face as you do so, makes you laugh.

"Let's see how that tongue works" you touch his abs slowly until you reach the hem of his swimsuit and pull it down, letting out his huge member. You lick your lips and round the tip with your mouth as you grab it with both of you hands. You lick it slightly before you grab it harder with your hands and put your tongue to use.

"Suki..." He pulls you closer to him but you resist it because you feel you are going to gag if you suck it deeper than you already are. You lick your lips before you start sucking on his dick again, filling your mouth with his length. "Come with me"

He pushes you down on the grass and he hovers you, opening your legs with his body so he can sit in the middle of them. He doesn't even takes your clothes off, he just pushes the bottom part of you bikini to the side right before he slides into you. You feel breathless when you he fills you up again. You have missed this feeling so much in this two days. He holds your hand, your fingers intertwined as he starts thrusting into you. You close your eyes, feeling the heat go up to your cheeks as he increases his pace. Zoro kisses your neck, leaving some prints on your neck that you are sure the rest is going to notice when you two come back. He turns you around suddenly, your ass up on the air for him. He spanks your butt several times but you love it, you love how it feels and how his face looks when he does so. He slides inside you again, his length completing you. He thrust so hard that you fall into the ground upside down and it feels even better now. You feel the weight on top of you and the strange way his shaft rubs your inner walls that feels better than what you expected. You turn around to look at him and he takes advantage to kiss your lips, sliding his tongue into your mouth as you suck into it. He grins and teases your mouth with his thumb, pressing it on your lips as you lick the tip and pull it inside your mouth again.

"Ride me" he whisper into your ears, his voice sounds husky and sexy and you are not able to resist it.

He sits on the ground and you on top of him but this time your back facing him. He holds on your waist and you move your hips, feeling it coming in and out of your body and loving the feeling. He holds on your hair and pulls you closer to him, his lips reaching your shoulders as he bites on it.

"Stop" you gasp. "Stop it they are going to see them"

"What if they see them?" he asks and you stand up. You push him down with your feet and sit on him again, this time facing him. "That was really hot"

"I know" You move your hips slowly, teasing him but he grabs your butt to make you move. "No, no, I have the power now"

"Do you really think that?" he asks as he suddenly stands up, taking you with him.

You hold into him, afraid that you might fall down but he  pushes you against the tree log. He starts thrusting into you slowly, holding on your legs and you can't help but moan from the pleasure. The way he bites on his lips is turning you on even more, how his eyes look like he wants to fuck the soul out of your body. If he keeps going on like that he would sure do. You close your eyes, feeling his shaft filling you up with each thrust.

"Zoro..." you moan his name, the heat of your body reaching your face. "Zoro... I'm..."

Before you have time to finish that sentence, he speeds up, deeper and harder each time and you can't help but moan out your orgasm. Zoro quickly pulls out of you and cums on his hand, pumping himself. You close your eyes, gasping for air and holding into Zoro but he still has one of his arms around your waist so you won't fall down. He looks at you with a sexy smirk on his face and you can't help but smile.

"That's cute" you whisper as you kiss his lips. He sits in the floor, where he sees there is more grass and is going to be more comfortable, with you on top of him.

"I still need to clean this, wait for me" You take his hand which is wet with his climax and look at it before you give a small lick, tasting it. "Fuck..." he groans.

You keep licking his hand slowly, cleaning it with your tongue as he watches you closely, biting his lips at the sight.

"Fuck..." he groans again and you can't help but laugh. "I want to do so many bad things to you right now"

"Leave it for tonight" you whisper on his ear. "We can book a hotel room, right?"

"Of course we are going to" he whispers right before he pecks your lips.

"We should head back" he shakes his head and pushes you against him until your head lays on his chest and your body is resting besides his.

"Let's take a break from everyone and take a nap" he has fallen asleep even before you can replay but it looks like a big plan to you. Besides, you are feeling tired and relaxed after the amazing round of sex.

You open your eyes when you feel someone close to you which does not smell or sounds familiar. You look up at Zoro, whose eyes are closed but by the way he grips on your hips, you know he is also awake.

"I grab her, you put her the handcuffs" one voice says, walking closer to you.

"Now?" you asks Zoro and he nods with a smile as he opens his eyes. You jump from the floor and throw him a small fireball that turns his clothes on fire. You throw another one to the man next to Zoro and they both start jumping and screaming, trying to stop the fire from burning them.

"Grab her!!" one of the man shouts at the other.

He comes closer to you, the handcuffs on his hands. You fight against them with your own hands since it is not worth it to use your powers against them. Zoro is watching you, resting his back against the tree as you have fun punching the two of them.

"This is crazy!!" one of them screams as you throw him against one of the trees. "What are you?!"

"If you don't leave right now, I'll be your murderer" you say as you make one of the fire blades appear on your hand. They look at each other before they run away and you can't help but laugh at them.

"You should not let them leave" Zoro says as he walks closer to you.

"Let's go with the rest. I want to have a bath in those hot waters again" You guide this time because you are sure you two are going to get lost if it is Zoro the one leading. You can hear their laughs and the water splash already and you can't help but smile at the sounds. You are so happy right now that the feeling even scares you a little bit.

"Here you are!!" Luffy screams as he jumps to the water.

"Hey, we saw someone running screaming that _'she is not from this world'_ and they looked scared" Sanji said. "Was it you?"

"Yes" they laugh and you jump into the water, taking Chopper with you. It is better to be under water so they cannot see the marks Zoro has left all over your body.

"We should go back to the village and ask for information" Nami says as she gets up from the towel. "We'll have time tomorrow to come back here"

\---

There is only one bookshop in town and it does not have any information about Dark Demons or an island called Helto. No one seems to know about it so Robin decide to leave it as some people look very interested in you because of your wanted papers. The boys decide to have dinner in a restaurant and enjoy the last night on the island. They eat like monsters, asking for more food every time the waiter comes with a new plate of food on her hands. You cannot help but laugh and enjoy the night with sake on your hands and Zoro with his arm around your shoulders as he keeps drinking.

"I want to sing" Luffy says as he takes his sake and gulps the whole glass. It's not long until he starts signing and everyone follows, even other people in the restaurant start signing with him.

"This is amazing" you say as you cannot stop laughing. Zoro smiles and you start singing, clapping your hands as you watch them dance.

Chopper comes closer to you and takes you in his hand to make you dance. He has his human form so he swings you around so easily that you decide to follow his lead. Chopper turns you around and slightly pushes you to Luffy who dance like a little monkey. You are having the time of your life, dancing, drinking and laughing so much that your stomach hurts. Zoro is so drunk that he even dances with you and the rest of the crew.

"Why don't we go to our room?" he suddenly appears behind you, whispering the sweet words as the shakes some keys in front of your face.

"When did you get that?" You ask him and he only smirks and takes you by your hand.

"I'll tell you later"


	8. Truths

The morning comes with a huge headache that even opening your eyes make your head spin. You look beside you, where Zoro is snoring loudly and piercing your brain with his deep snores. You kick him on his ribs and he suddenly wakes up, jumping to take one of his katanas before he falls to the floor, his hands reaching to his head.

"My head" he groans as he kneels on the floor. You can't help but laugh although it hurts even more now. He looks so funny, naked and kneeling on the floor like that.

"I think we both drank too much yesterday" you tell him with a sweet smile as he comes back to the bed. "Way too much"

"You can really take alcohol. I thought you were just showing off" he jokes as he holds you by your waist and kisses your forehead.

"I told you so" you look at his face and smile again when he only opens one of his eyes to look at you. "I think we should find the other and go back to the ship, there is nothing interesting here"

You can't find the rest of the crew anywhere in town. They are not in the restaurant neither the hostel you two stayed in or the market. You can't find them and Zoro finds it suspicious but you think they might be in the ship waiting for you.

"Why don't we go to the ship?" you ask him as you two sit on a bench of the street, tired after walking for so long. "I'm sure they are..."

Zoro jumps in front of you with his katanas unsheathed, hitting every bullet that comes in your way. You stand up next to him, taking your katanas and looking for the shooter.

"Right rooftop!" he exclaims.

He starts jumping and climbing and you follow him up close because you don't want to use your wings, you don't want everyone to find out that soon when you are sure you can finish them easily. Zoro takes care of the men on that rooftop as you jump to the other one in the left and finish them easily. They are dressed up as marines but they are weak, they can't even fight properly. Maybe they were new.

"There are more people coming!" Zoro says and you look behind you, throwing some small fireballs at them before you cut them with your blades.

"Surrender, Roronoa Zoro!" you both look at the man talking, a huge captain with a raucous red mustache that appeared from nowhere. "We have Monkey D. Luffy and the rest confined in the prison"

"What?!" You both yell at the same time. Out of nowhere, someone appears behind Zoro and puts something on his mouth that makes him fall unconscious. You run to him but some marine stops you, holding his blade up in the air. You throw fireballs to whatever comes in your way but when you have finished with everyone, that red mustache marine and Zoro are nowhere to be seen.

"ZORO!!!!!" you scream, looking around everywhere but you can't see him. "ZORO WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Tears start falling down your cheeks and a loud scream rip your lungs, setting your whole body on fire. Why did they only take him? Why not taking you too when your bounty is higher? They sure knew who you were. You try to breath and concentrate on what to do next. They said they had Luffy and the rest of the crew with them but you are not sure about that. Maybe they are still somewhere in the island.

You fly as fast as you can to the ship but there no one there, neither in the thermal waters or anywhere in town so maybe what he said was true. You don't know what to do now. Should you go to save them? Should you wait? What should you do right now? You look around you in the ship, feeling as it was naked without the life that all of them brings to the ship. You haven't been in the ship alone never in your life and you hate the feeling.

You have decided it, you are going to save them no matter what.

\---

"He is not going to wake up" Ussop says as he looks at Zoro, who is confined in a cell alone, still sleeping. He is handcuffed to the wall, like Luffy and Robin are in their respective cells.

"What do you think happened?" Chopper asks the rest as he looks at Nami, who is sitting next to him on the cell. "Do you think Suki is okay?"

"Yes" Sanji says. "She is powerful, I am sure she got to escape and she is probably planning something to come to get us"

"SUKII!!!" they all look at Zoro, who has just woken up and looks like he is still in the middle of the combat. He tries to get up but he falls down and looks at the handcuffs around his wrists. He tries to take them off but he can't do anything.

"Zoro!!" Chopper says. "Calm down! It's impossible to break them!"

"What happened, Zoro?" Nami asks him. "Is Suki okay?"

"It was an ambush" he explains. "They did something to me and I fell unconscious, I don't know what happened with her"

"She'll be okay" Robin says. "She's a demon and she will be able to get here safe"

"I need to get out of here" he says as he keeps shaking his arms harshly, trying to break them. "I need to find her"

"Zoro, she is going to find us soon" she tries to calm him down. "Stop wasting your energy like that"

"Are you talking about Suki the Dark Demon?" someone asks in a soft voice. "The waitress of _The Cirque_ and Mihawk's daughter?"

 

\---

You are on the rooftop of the marine building, looking around to check where the soldiers are doing their watch so you can avoid them to enter the building. Using your mind control is going to be crucial if you want to get in. You close your eyes, breathing heavily before you get through one of the open windows of the third floor. You look around, there is no one there so you move slowly, looking around everywhere until you need to stop because someone comes out of a room.

"A battleship is coming for them tomorrow to take them to Impel Down" you hear someone say. "Send some marines to watch them"

You wait until they all leave the corridor and you keep walking until you find some stairs. You start walking down the stairs until you find a marine face to face.

"You have never seen me" you tell him, easily entering his mind.

He keeps walking like nothing and you let out a breath before you look around and keep going down the stairs to the second floor. You can hear someone coming your way so you enter on a empty storage room to rest and concentrate before you continue going down where the prison is.

When the voices are gone, you slowly open the door and walk out when there is no one in sight. You try to walk as fast as you can through the corridors, trying to avoid everyone and using your mind control to make them forget that they saw you. You can reach the lowest level but there are two guards watching the door to the cells.

"Keep silence and give me the keys" you order both of them and they do as told. "Sleep"

It's a new technique you were not sure if it was going to work but both of them fall asleep on the floor. You look around before you enter the door and you let out a breath you were holding when you see them sitting on their cells.

"SUUKIII!!" they all scream at the same time.

"I knew you were going to come!!" Luffy screams, a smile crossing his face.

"Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" Zoro asks you.

"I am" You run to the first cell where Nami, Chopper, Usopp and Sanji are handcuffed. You hurry up trying to open the cell and you first release Nami so she can help you with the second pair of keys. Robin's cell is the next as she is alone, considered one of the most dangerous in the crew.

"How did you get in here?" Zoro asks from his cell.

"Trying not to make noise and using my mind control"

"GET HER!!!" you turn around and get out of the cell when you hear the voice of the men you can recognize as the red-mustache captain.

You turn your body on fire and use your fire katanas to get rid of everyone. They don't stop coming your way, using stronger weapons each time and you feel exhausted because the fire drains all your energy. Sooner than you expected, Zoro and Sanji start fighting by your side so you decide to stop with the fire - using only your katanas - just in case you miss and hurt any of them.

"You are going to die here" the captain laughs out loud. "There is no way you can escape"

You hear a loud thud and you feel extreme pain in your belly. You look down and see the blood coming out of a hole and staining your clothes. You look at the captain, who is holding a gun in your direction as he laughs.

"SUUKII!!" They all scream when they see the blood dropping from your body. You press on the wound and shout because of the  pain but you want to keep fighting and get out of this place as soon as possible. You feel a pair of arms around your waist, dragging you to the other end of the corridor and making you sit against the wall.

"Wait here!" Zoro says as Chopper comes running to you. "Help her, Chopper!!!"

"I'm okay" you say as you get on your feet but Zoro holds you against the wall. "Let me go!"

You use your mind control so he can't resist and he steps back from you. You take the cloth of your long skirt and break it to tie it around your belly so it won't bleed much. You go back to the fight where everyone is doing their best to kill every marine so you can escape. You feel your head spinning around and your weak body but you try to run to the battlefield, killing every marine in your way with some fireballs right to their faces. The fire drains all the energy in your body but you want to keep fighting, helping everyone as Luffy is throwing punches to the Marine Captain who is also fighting back.

"Don't fight like that, Suki!" Chopper says. "You can die!"

"I'm..." before you can answer anything, you pass out and fall on the floor of the corridor, hitting your head with the floor.

\---

You are not sure where you are right now, you only feel the comfort of a bed and the warmth of some blankets covering your body. You try to move but some extreme pain runs down your torso to your belly and you can't help but shout in pain.

"Be careful! you can recognize the voice as Zoro's and he appears just in front of your eyes. "Don't move!!"

You look at his eyes, filled with worry and tiredness. He has some scratches on his face and a patch on his left eyebrow so you suppose the battle was difficult for everyone.

"I'm sorry" you whisper. "I am weak and..."

"Stop!" Zoro kneels on the bed in front of you and rest his arms and head on the mattress. "You saved all of us back there. And they hit you with a shotgun in your belly and hit your head with a hammer so you are lucky you are still alive"

"Is the rest of them alright?" you ask him, avoiding his eyes.

"Yes, they are worried about you but they are perfectly fine" you move slowly, testing the pain before you pull the blankets away to look at the bandages around your torso and how they are stained with blood. "I'll get Chopper, don't move"

He leaves not before giving you a kiss on your forehead and you feel the tears forming in the corner of your eyes thinking about how easily you passed out with a simply shot... You were better than that but you still need to train much more to reach the level Zoro or Luffy are at. With the abilities you have, you need to develop into one of the strongest person in the world and not this pathetic being laying on the bed.

"Chopper is the only one allowed!!" Zoro says as he closes the door behind him with a loud thud. The reindeer walks to the bed with a worried expression as he sees you crying there alone.

"Does it hurt?" you shake your head, trying to hide the tears behind your hands. "What's wrong then?"

"I... I'm sorry... I"

"I already told you to stop apologizing" Zoro says from the door, his arms crossed on his chest. "You did your best back there and you only need more training. And stop crying, it's lame to see a demon crying like that"

You are not sure whether you are angry because how aggressive his words sounded or happy because he is trying to help you saying what you really need. You clean your tears with your hands and try to calm yourself, looking away from the two.

"Don't be mean to her. She saved us" Chopper pulls the blankets away and cut the bandage around your body. You see the wound, now sewed by the reindeer but it is still leaking blood from the inside. "It was difficult but I saved your organs and everything but you are going to have this ugly scar now"

"Thank you, Chopper" he nods with a smile and starts cleaning the wound slowly right before he helps you stand on the bed to put some more bandages around your torso.

"You need to eat and drink a lot of water before taking the medicines" he explains.

"I'll bring some now" Zoro is going to leave but you want to stand and see the others to check how they really are.

"Let me go" you plead them. "I want to see the rest"

"You need to rest, Suki" Chopper warns. "The wound might open again"

The rest of the crew is on the meeting room, sitting around the table waiting for Sanji's food. They all look happy and relieved when they see you coming in with Zoro's help. There is one person you don't know about but it feels extreme familiar and she shares the same eagle's eyes as you. Who is she? Could she be a demon?

 _Suki, your mother is in extreme danger_ you hear the voice on your head and you look around confused to who has said that. _It's me, it is what you are thinking about, we can communicate like this._

 _Who are you?_ you ask her. _Are you a demon too?_

 _We need to rush and save you mother, our Queen_ she says. _There's not much time left._

"What is going on?" Nami asks as she sees how you two are looking at each other. "Do you know each other?"

"They are talking without speaking" Robin explains. "They are able to do that between themselves"

"What do you mean my mother is our Queen?" you ask her out loud this time.

"They shouldn't know that" she angrily says.

"They are my family"

"We are your family" You feel something is wrong and you can't help but push Zoro and the rest away as she turns into fire just like you are doing.

"Don't fight like that in here!" Zoro orders.

"If you want me to help your Queen, you need to trust me and this people" you say, your voice with a tone of authority that makes her kneel on the floor. You didn't even realized your wings came out and the black aura is making the room dark.

"Yes, princess" she whispers looking down to the floor. You look to the crew and you are surprised by the looks some are giving you and how Usopp, Chopper, and Nami are kneeling the same way the other Dark Demon is.

"What are you doing?" you ask them, hiding your wings and softly smiling. "Why are you kneeling like that?"

"You were so scary!!" They say at the same time.

"I knew you were not only a demon but a real princess" Sanji takes your hand and just about when he is going to give it a kiss, Zoro kicks him away from you.

"You got your wings" the demon says and you look back at her.

"What's wrong with that?" you ask her.

"I don't have them yet" she explains. "Can you lend me your human? Wings are useful weapons"

"Is she saying what I think she is saying?" Zoro asks as you nod. He pushes Sanji close to the girl. "Use that"

 _I asked for your human_ she says looking at Zoro.

 _He is my human and I don't share_ you explain.

 _Love is forbidden for our kind_ she says as she stands up.

_I don't care about that._

"What are you two talking about?" Sanji asks. "Is about me?"

"Yes" you answer, looking at her in the eye. "She wants to ask you something"

\---

"Can you give me that sweater? I'm cold" you ask Zoro.

"Yes, your highness" You laugh at his comment and he helps you putting it on carefully. "So you are a princess"

"It looks like I am" he sits beside you and wraps one of his arms around you.

"You are powerful and you had some kind of authority towards her. I don't know how you demons relate but she wouldn't have knelt like that if it wasn't true"

"I know but everything feels so weird..." he lifts your face by your chin and peck your lips softly. "I can't imagine less than a month ago I was serving drinks at _The Cirque_ and I didn't know you. Everything goes so fast..."

"You need to be ready to what is going to come" he says. "We need to train harder and you need to develop your skills"

"I know..." you whisper.

"You are amazing with the swords but your mind control need more training and also the fire and the wings. You need to gain strength and resistance"

"I'll do everything you ask me to be better" you whisper.

"Now you need to rest. Will start training when you get better, there's still time until we get to the island"

"Did you kill that captain?" you ask him and he nods.

"Luffy did. Chopper, Usopp and me rushed you to the boat so I don't know what really happened"

"I'm sorry..." you whisper but he shakes his head.

"When fighting like that, you need to concentrate in whatever goes around you, okay? There are hundreds of things going on and you need to be concentrated in everything. This is not a training or children games like with that Kureshi"

You nod, your eyes closing because you are tired and sore from everything and his voice is relaxing your body. Besides, you feel the warmth of his body and his thumb is slowly caressing your hips.

"Good dreams" you feel his lips on your head before you let your body and mind sleep.


	9. Queen

Three weeks after the combat with the marines, you are completely healed and you feel better than ever. Shianka, the Dark Demon, has taught you everything she knows since your mother has trained her like a Dark Demon Soldier. You can control the minds up to five people at the same time and your fire skills have improved so much that you have being using them for hours without feeling as tired as before.

Shianka has also told you a lot about your mother, how she fell in love with your father and got pregnant and she also explained the reasons why she left you on that island alone but you want to hear everything from your mother, not her. There is so much to talk about with her: the story of your people, why she really left you and how to train your powers to be the most powerful demon out there.

"Suki!! That's the island!" Nami calls your name as she points to the front. You fly up to the front of the ship to take a better look and Luffy holds on your waist to fly with you. You can see the island, green and full of trees and wild life.

"Woah! I'm sure there are a lot of animals to eat!" Luffy says as he grins. "We should go hunting"

"I'm sure there's going to be marines everywhere" you say as you look at him. "We should be careful

\---

The marines are camped on the inner part of the island and you can see your mother tied and beaten up inside a cage with a blindfold covering her eyes. She looks so young and beautiful even though she looks exhausted. You were sure she spent hours under torture.

"How do we do it?" you ask them, all of you hiding behind some wide trees.

"We need to release the Queen and she will be a big help with her powers" Shianka says.

"Understood!"

"You two go ahead to get her and we will cover you" Zoro says but you hear people screaming and all of you snort when you see Luffy already fighting his way to the cage. You look at Zoro and he nods so all of you run with him to the rescue. It's kind of a messy battle but you are better prepared than the last time thanks to Zoro. It's amazing to see him fight, cutting and killing everything that comes in his way. He is always close to you, helping you to get closer to the cage and checking if you are alright.

"Suki?" You can hear your name and you look at the cage, your mother screaming your name as she shakes her hands trying to get away  but she can't do it. You see a bunch of marines coming and you throw them some fireballs at them right before Zoro sends them flying away.

"Zoro, come with me" he grabs on your waist and you start flying directly to the cage. You land on the roof, sending fireballs to everyone around you. "Cut the cage, free her"

You keep fighting while Zoro cuts it in half and free your mother carefully. Suddenly a huge fireballs hits and kills everything on its way, you look around but you can't see your mother anywhere close to Zoro or the battle field but there is that huge fireball instead. Could that be her? Zoro runs to help Nami and Ussop and you go after your mother to check on her even though it is difficult to follow her in that fire form.

"MOTHER STOP!!!" you shout and she suddenly does as told, she stops and looks at you gasping for air. "You need to rest, let us handle this"

"They already left" she gasps. "They think they have the poneglyph but that one is a false one we built centuries ago"

"What are you talking about?" you ask her.

"We need to kill these marines and their captain to free the island"

She transforms into the fireball again and you decide to go and help her as she is so tired. You turn yourself in fire and take your katanas to destroy everything in your way.

"CAPTAIN!!!"

"That was easier than I expected" Luffy cracks his knuckles and suddenly a body falls next to him, his eyes white and unconscious. "Who's next?"

\---

Sanji and Zoro took care of the last marines and their bodies while Chopper and you took care of your mother who passed out from exhaustion a few minutes after Luffy defeated the captain. Shianka guided you to some caves in which there is still things from the marines that they didn't pack before leaving so you might find something useful to help your mother.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine" Chopper says as she covers her with a blanket. "She just need to rest"

"Thank you very much, Chopper"

Shianka is kneeling next to your mother, holding her hand and resting her face on the mattress. You feel a pair of hands around your waist that pull you closer to him. Zoro rest his head on your shoulder and pecks your cheek. That was really sweet, it was not typical of him to do something like that but you appreciate it.

You are not sure how or what to feel right now. You can't believe your mother is in front of you and what you really are. Everything feels like a movie and not like real world. What about your life now? You feel like one more of the crew but you know you are going to stay here, you have that feeling even though it is not what you would like to do. You want to keep traveling with them around the world, to be with Zoro.

You all sit around the cave, eating and drinking after the combat. Zoro doesn't let you go away from him and you assume it is because he has that same feeling that you are going to part ways after your time in the island. He keeps touching your body, asking for kisses from now and then. The crew leaves you alone in your world, talking about going hunting and searching for more things on the island.

"Shianka" you all turn to the Queen, who is standing on the bed, looking around confused. She looks at you directly and you are not sure what to do or say right now.

"My Queen" she kneels in front of her, her head facing down.

"Come closer, Suki" You do as told and walk closer to her, kneeling next to Shianka but looking directly at her eyes. "You look so beautiful"

"I have so many questions" you whisper, feeling your lungs empty.

"I will answer all of them" she says. "Start asking"

"How old are you?" Luffy suddenly asks. "I'm sure you are and older woman"

"Luffy!!" Shianka makes him kneels and beg for forgiveness but she stops when she hears your mother laugh.

"I am one hundred and five years-old" you mother explains. You look at her, her features looks so young, like she is in her late twenties and not as old as she has lived more than a century. "I am the Queen of the Dark Demons as my mother before me and as Suki will be"

"Suki said they took a fake penglyph, what do you mean?" Robin asks.

"Out ancestor knew that people were going to come to the island for the poneglyph so they built a fake poneglyph in a place easier to find that the real one. That way it would be in safe from everyone" she explains. "You'll know where it is when you are named as Queen"

"How did you and my father met?" you ask her. "How did you end up with him?"

"We know each other since he was a child" she starts. "We... we fall in love when he was older and suddenly you appeared in our lives. He took care of you and I had to leave when my mother called for me to defend the island. I was sad to leave you but it was better if you knew nothing about your powers and train with Mihawk until it was safe to pick you up and tell you everything. But I guess you found me before"

"I... dad trained me with the swords but I trained my abilities by myself and then with their help" you explain. "I even have my wings and..."

"You have your wings?" her face suddenly turns pale and you can feel her black aura around her body. "You are not fully developed! You can't have your wings until you forty and your powers have completely develop!!"

"I didn't know that!"

"There is no excuses! You are only seventeen!!" Zoro suddenly appears in front of you with his hands on his katana when your mother looks like she is ready to hit you. "I see you are the one who has been taking advantage of her"

"I wanted to do it" you say, holding into Zoro's shirt and pulling him close to you. "There's nothing wrong I have my wings now. I can train harder now"

"You are the next Queen, you need to be the strongest and most powerful demon out there and you need proper training" she looks so angry right now but you are also getting angry with her words. What is she blaming everything on you when she was away and you didn't even know what you were? You were angry, boiling with anger as she keeps talking about how bad you have done everything.

"STOP!" You scream and stand up, looking at her right in her eyes. "YOU LEFT, I HAD TO DO EVERYTHING BY MYSELF SO DON'T FUCKING BLAME ME FOR THE FUCKING WINGS"

You feel strange as you talk, that authority mode back as a few weeks before. Everyone is in silence, listening to whatever you have to say.

"I didn't know anything about me or my people because you decided to leave and told dad to keep everything as a secret so yes, I had sex and yes, I have my wings and I regret nothing"

"They are black" she whispers and you look at them. They have appeared on your body and you were not even sure when or how. You open them wide and she looks shocked. "Why are they black and that huge?"

"I thought you all had the same wings" you say but your mother suddenly displays white, smaller wings. "Maybe because of dad?"

"Or maybe because of him" you look at Zoro who is looking at you.

"Dinner time" You look at Sanji who is carrying a huge plate full of food.

"Meat!" Luffy jumps to Sanji but he avoids him.

"Royalty goes first"

\---

"You need to stay here with us and protect the poneglyph" you mother says as she sits on the bed. "You are the princess, you already have your wings  and you have not only my strengths but your father's and his abilities. This island and our kind needs you, Suki"

"But they..." you say as you look at Zoro who is sleeping in your lap.

"This is the reason love is forbidden" she explained. "Love only hurts and makes us stay away from our responsibilities"

"I want to go with them, mother"

"You are going to be the next Queen, you need to be here" she says. "We don't know how long it is going to be until they find out that poneglyph is fake and you are one of the strongest demon out there. There is no way you can leave this island"

"But if I go with them, I can be even more powerful, mother" you try to argue.

"You need to stay here, Suki, there's nothing more to talk about"  

\---

Watching the ship go was the hardest thing you have ever done in your life. They are waving goodbye at you with the promise of coming back to the island once they reach their goals but you don't want to see them part, you don't want to stay away from Zoro. You can see him, his arms crossed on his chest as he looks at you. You clean your tears with your hands right before you make a small heart with fire.

"One last goodbye" your mother says as she puts her hand on your shoulder.

"If I get close to the ship, I won't come back"

"We'll see each other again!!" Luffy screams as he waves his hands. "We are your nakamas!!"

You look at Zoro with tears on your eyes and he winks at you as he smiles. Tears start running down your cheeks as he leaves into the ship and you stay there, crying like a baby until they are out of sight, Merry disappearing into the horizon.

_If the destiny wants us to be together, our paths would cross again sooner than later..._


	10. Destiny

Finding them was easy. They were last seen in Sabaody Archipielago two years ago and by the newspaper with the picture of Luffy in it you knew what they were planning - or at least you hope you find out correctly.

You are sitting on a coffee shop, on the tables outside the restaurant so you can enjoy the sun and see the people coming back and forth, maybe you are lucky and find one of them today. You have spent the last week searching for them but maybe it is too early and none of them have arrived yet.

You sip on your coffee and look around until your heart skips a beat when you see him. He has changed a lot in these two years. He looks taller and her shoulders are broader and he looks much more stronger than before. There is a scar on his left eye which makes it being closed but he looks so hot with the green tunic open on his chest.

 _Hello, sexy_ you say, sending him the message he listens on his own head. He stops walking and looks around until he sees you sitting there. He smirks, licking his lower lip before he walks to you. You are nervous, you don't know what to do or what he is going to do but you just want to jump into his arms. He holds your hips and pushes to him before he kisses your lips, first pressing them against his and then biting them softly.

"I have missed you so much" you whisper as he holds you between his arms, your face hiding on his chest. "I..."

"Come with me" he whispers as he holds your hand. You follow him with a wide smile, walking to the trees where there isn't anybody, just trees and silence. "Let's see who gets there first"

You follow his finger to the top part of huge trees. There is a enormous branch in which you could sit and talk comfortable. You nod and you both get ready before he whistles. You get your wings out and fly to the top while he jumps from one tree to another, using the bubbles to get there faster. However, you are faster than him and you sit there first, waiting for him that comes just a few second after you.

"You have improved a lot" he says as he sits next to you.

"I'm not the only one who has been training, look at you!!" You touch his shoulders and chest, feeling how toned and strong he is now. You pull away the cloth covering his torso, licking your lips at the memories of the wild sex sessions on the ship.

"I miss you too, your highness" he says as he pulls you closer to him so you are sitting on top of his lap.

"I'm not the queen yet, not until a couple of months" you say as you look at him on the eyes. "This was my last chance to see you before I became the queen and you all get into the New World"

"How was it there?"

"More demons came from all over the world with their daughters and we are about two hundreds now so we don't stop there. I am teaching the little girls and I train with my mother so I am strong enough to be called Queen" you explain. "Before I forget, I want to give you this, so you can always find me, don't lose it, please"

"I'll keep it with my life" he hides the vivre card on his haramaki and smiles softly.

"I always have mine with me in case..."

"Are you happy there?" he interrupts and you give him a sad smile as you avoid his eyes. "I think about you everyday"

"What are you talking about?" you try to laugh but he holds your face to look right into your eyes. "Zoro..."

"Do you really have to go back to the island?" he asks and you nod slowly, your eyes closing to avoid the tears. "Come with me..."

"Don't make this even more difficult than what it already is" you whisper, looking away from his face.

"Can I make love to you one last time?" he asks as he hides his face on your neck. You nod, your hand slowly caressing his chest.

"Zoro... I... wanted to ask you something" you whisper, not sure if you should ask him. "I know I have no right and you don't need to do it but..."

"I will" he says looking directly to your eyes. "Only if you are sure about it"

"I am" he smiles widely and you can't help but hug him tightly.

"So we better hurry and start, right? We want to make sure it's done before you leave" his smirks make you laugh but he is right, you only have a week before you leave.

\---

*6 years later*

You can't help but smile when you see her running around with two wooden swords on her hands, fighting the invisible enemies around her. She looks so cute with her cute white dress and her green hair just like his father's. Every feature of her reminds you of him: her eyes as green as her hair, the way she smiles and how she trains with the swords. You can already see how powerful she is and how far she is going to reach with the correct training.

"My Queen!" Shianka calls for you. "There is a ship coming our way, what should we do?"

"How is the flag?" you ask her but she shakes her head.

"There is no flag we can recognize"

"I'll go to the beach to check" you tell her. "Stay with her until I come back"

"What's wrong, mommy?" Aiko asks you as she holds on your dress.

"Don't worry, sweetie. Train here with Shianka while mom goes to check something, alright?"

"Is something wrong going on?" she asks but you shake your head with a smile.

"I'm just going to check on the ship coming here, alright? You need to protect our house, Aiko" She doesn't look very convinced but she nods softly and runs to Shianka to keep training like she was before.

You fly to the shore where a group of soldier demons are standing, watching the ship trying to see who are in there but there is no signal of life on the deck. It isn't big, enough for a couple of people to fit in there so it won't be a problem in case they are coming looking for problems. Maybe you could even fly there but your soldiers are not going to allow it.

"Why don't we simply destroy it?" one of them asks.

"Let's wait, maybe there are some of our kind in there" you say as it comes closer, just a few meters away from you. "Get ready just in case"

The ship stops because it has reached the sand of the shore and you can hear the footstep until someone jumps just in front of you.

"It's been long, my Queen"

He has changed so much since you last saw him... He is even taller than before, bigger and stronger. He looks so powerful even with that cute smile on his face that you are not sure what to do right now. You hug him and he hugs you back, turning around with you on his arms and laughing when he hears you scream from happiness.

"I've missed you so much" he whispers as he hides his face on your neck, pecking your skin softly.

"I've missed you too" he takes both of your hands before he kisses them and gives you one of his sexy smirks.

"My Queen" one of your soldiers calls for you. "Who's him?"

"He is one of the people who helped me get this island back" you explain, without looking at them. "He should be treated like a king while he stays here"

"But Queen..."

"It is an order" you look at them this time and they all nod.

"I see you still have that magic in you" he says as he holds both of your hands. Zoro moves his head to the side when he sees a small fireball coming his way and he looks to the direction to where it was coming but you already know who it is.

"AAAAHHH!!! STAY AWAY FROM MY MOTHER YOU UGLY MAN!!" Aiko comes running with her two wooden swords and Zoro takes one of his katanas with the sheath still on to fight - well, play - with her. She tries her best but Zoro is able to stop everyone of her singles attacks as he grins. "STOP LAUGHING AT ME! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU!!!"

"Aiko, stop that" you tell her between laughs. She looks back at you and Zoro softly pushes her until she falls on her butt. You both laugh out loud at her but she doesn't understand anything and her face says it all.

"I see your mother taught you well" he says as he put his katana back on his right hip. You walk closer to her and put your hands on her shoulder.

"Do you remember what I have always told you about your father?" you ask her.

"That he is the best swordsman in the world" she starts saying as she looks at him. "That he uses three swords and has... he has green hair like mine..."

She keeps silence for a second before she stands up and walks to him. He kneels so he can be at her eye level. She touches her face, the green hair and the scar on his left eye before she speaks again.

"Dad?" she asks him.

"You are strong and powerful as you mother, Aiko" he says with a smile. "I see you got my green hair"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story has come to an end! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing!! Thay you so much for the support during all these chapters <3


End file.
